


Finding the Way Home

by Ree923



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Adult Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Drama & Romance, F/M, Jareth's Family - Freeform, Quests, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 45,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ree923/pseuds/Ree923
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when someone decides you are meant to be queen? You end up chaining a Goblin King to a wall. You also slowly learn how to become a queen. S&J because frankly - that's all I write when it comes to Labyrinth...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sarah walked the long hallway in silence, loving her new home, but feeling lonely just the same. Acting had given way to writing and her first book had helped her with college and now, her first home. She sighed, she just couldn't sleep during a storm, too many memories would shake her into thinking about...him. 

Making her way into the small kitchen, she made some cocoa. Coffee was for adults, she rationalized, and she was not feeling very grown up today. Over the past six years, she had undoubtedly matured, in some small part by keeping her Labyrinth friends nearby, but she had never felt the loss of wonder she'd gained from her adventure saving her brother Toby.

"Sarah, you have to get a grip," she groaned, mixing her cocoa. "He doesn't miss you at all, he's off tormenting some other girl right now and you are just fine with that." Even spoken out loud, the words held no conviction and she sighed again, this time in anger. The clouds swarmed over the blackened sky, crowding out the starry night. "He hasn't bothered to send a message - I mean, not even a creepy threat - or promise. Or - anything. And still you stand here in your newly remodeled kitchen wondering about a self centered narcissist who hasn't even taken the time to invade your dreams."

"Maybe you aren't wishing hard enough," a teasing voice startled her and she glanced up to see Hoggle staring at her from the center of her antique mirror. She had a mirror in almost every room in her home. It made her feel safer somehow. And maybe made her think a certain king would notice. Not that she'd admit it.

"Hoggle, good to see you," she said, smiling. She took a sip of her cocoa. "But I gave up wishing for the impossible years ago."

"Pshaw, you are the queen of wishes, Sarah. Champion and all that. Busy wishing for the happiness of everyone around you but never your own. When is it your turn?"

"I am happy. I have you and Sir Didymus and Ludo. I have a good relationship with Dad and Karen, and Toby is growing so big and so smart," she stammered, blinking back tears that seemed to appear from nowhere and were making it hard to focus on the dwarf staring at her with a mixture of sadness and exasperation.

"You need to find your own happiness, Sarah. No one can give that to ya - you have to decide to claim it. Get some rest and I'll talk to you soon." He looked past her to the kitchen windows that were finally being pelted with rain, the rhythm soothing the tension in the room. "When you figure out what you need, you'll find a way to make it yours." He faded from sight and Sarah smiled tiredly. 

Putting the cup in the sink, she paused, seeing a book on her table that had not been there before, Astral Projection and Olde Magick. Had Hoggle left this for her? Queen of Wishes, she scoffed lightly. Another pretty nickname that meant nothing. Like Precious, she supposed. Shrugging, she settled into a cosy nook in her kitchen, opening the pages, getting lost in the words as she did with each book she read.

And somewhere, down in the Underground, a Goblin King smiled - and waited.


	2. Chapter 2

Sarah made herself comfortable and began to read. _The key to leaving your physical body is quite simple – you must have a purpose, a goal of some sort or you will wander forever in the Fade, not of your world – nor of any other._

Well that's cheery, she thought wryly as she listened to the storm. The rain mocked her, called to her with soothing promises and half formed wishes. What goal did she have? She didn't know what she wanted, only that she didn't have it. And it was driving her crazy. All the money and success in the world wasn't going to dull this hunger for something just out of reach. Not knowing what it was she was after was almost as bad as not knowing how to get it. She groaned and went back to reading.

_Sometimes the way forward is the way back. Find your focus, your goal and repeat it to yourself until you are certain of your path. Lose focus of each of your senses, one by one until you are lost within yourself. Lose your arms, your legs, your hold on the physical realm. Eventually you will see a path of light. Follow it to your goal, but remember – your first trip is laden with possible danger – if you realize you are not really where you think you are, your mind will thrust you back to your body. It will be painful if not lethal. You must always harness your wishes carefully or they will consume you._

_Close your eyes and remember what made you happiest. Who was with you? What were you doing?_

Happiest? She was happiest when she was surrounded by her friends from the Labyrinth - when she felt like a heroine saving her brother. Heck she was even happy when she was fighting the goblin army - they were kind of cute in a freaky careless way, like small children looking for attention.

Her eyes grew heavy and she yawned. Maybe she was more tired than she thought she was. She didn't notice the book glowing, or her body start to fade.

Jerking awake, she rubbed her eyes. Cocoa and a thunderstorm were powerful sedatives, but she didn't need to fall asleep in her kitchen when she had a perfectly good bed in her room. Glancing around, she sat there stunned. She wasn't in her house.

She noticed goblins wandering around, dressed in neat and tidy clothing. There were two of them nearby a male and female and they were chatting and laughing. Were they sipping wine? She was hallucinating, she was sure of it.

"Honestly, Harold - pretending to be stupid just so the human girl could play heroine was fun, but it is sooo nice to be able to relax with a chilled Chablis."

"True, Hortense - I find that the dimmer goblins actually enjoyed our little performance, but as for me - a hot bath and some fresh scones before bed are more in line with a perfect evening. Come, let us find that chess board. I believe I owe you a game before dinner."

Sarah watched the exchange in silence. The female noticed her and smiled.

"Good to see you again, well mostly see you. Did you realize you are half here? Humans playing at magic, always a fun time."

Sarah gasped. "You can see me?" The goblin rolled her eyes.

"You're not exactly hard to miss, Sarah. Go back home and try again when you know what you really want to see. Or should I say - who? He grows impatient and I hate to hear him whine so."

What does that mean? Who would be - oh no - Jareth? Her head swam and the scene faded from view as her soul raced back to her body.

Jerking again into a huddled position, her breathing was heavy. She threw the book down and ran to the safety of her bed. She'd think about all of this in the morning. Or not. Right now she just wanted to bury her head under the covers and forget.

 _No you don't_ , a little voice said. _You want to remember him._


	3. Chapter 3

When Sarah woke up the next morning, she'd almost forgotten her trip to the Goblin City. Until she wandered into the kitchen and saw that book where she'd thrown it. Damn that man for making her this crazy. He hadn't even done anything and still she found herself blaming him for her discomfort. Her editor had called her and left a message, wondering where her next travel article was, but Sarah couldn't work up the energy to focus on work. She giddily wondered if she could write her next article on astral projection. It was the perfect means of travel, she'd write, totally free and you don't even have to pack!

She picked up the book again and placed it on the counter. Moving slowly, she went to the cabinets and pulled out a huge mixing bowl and the ingrediants for pancakes. She needed comfort food and a cold glass of milk. And a new grip on reality. Well, two out of three wasn't bad, right? After breakfast, she could feel the book touching her mind. Silly thought, it was just a book, nothing more. But she ignored it anyway and started writing her travel article. Her latest trip to the French countryside had brought her into contact with all sorts of ancient myths. She specialized in the bizarre, the unheard of, the unexplained. It seemed like most of her life was trying to understand the unexplained.

She sat at her laptop and started to write about a long lost church that supposedly brought soul mates together. After a few hours of writing and editing she looked at her work and frowned. It seemed that although she'd always prided herself on the diversity of her travels and the different stories she had brought to her readers, they all had one thing in common - finding your heart's desire. Why had she never realized that before now? And why did it hurt so much?

She closed her laptop and wandered into the kitchen for some jasmine tea, it always helped her nerves. Looking at the mirror, she called to Hoggle who appeared quickly. He smiled at her and she nodded, amused.

"I tried your little book last night," she said, gesturing to the book on her counter. Hoggle looked at it, surprised.

"That's not from me, Missy - I haven't got access to fancy books where I lives. Maybe you wished it to you?" Now it was her turn to look surprised.

"You - didn't give it to me? Then why? Oh and Hoggle - I saw goblins yesterday, during the storm," she said. At his stunned look she talked quickly. "Not here, I went to them - to the Goblin City, but they were different. Dressed up and talking like nobility - what was that all about?"

"Ah, well, you see Sarah - not all of the goblins are simpletons. A lot of them are nobility and they play whatever part the rat asks them to when they're needed. How - how did ya sees them anyway?"

"I told you - the book, it's about astral projection - keeping your body in one place while your soul travels without you."

"And you thought I'd give you such a thing? No way -that's dangerous magic, Sarah. No one here's been able to use it without Jareth's teaching them and he never teaches it."

"But - I did it, and well, it's not like I did it on purpose. But it wasn't that hard." Hoggle just stared at her.

"Queen of wishes," he sighed. She frowned, there was that name again. He ran a weary hand through his hair and bowed.

"Use your book if you wish, but don't say I didn't warn you of what you might see. The Goblin City's not all it seemed." He started to fade from sight. "I'll talk with you later, Sarah, I've got fairies to spray and um, things to do." With that, he was gone.

Hmm, Sarah thought. Things were getting a bit interesting. There were things Hoggle didn't think Sarah would be happy to learn and apparently someone had sent her magic without telling her why. Could Jareth be tricking her somehow? Or something else that she didn't want to think about, could he be missing her just as much as she missed him?

Only one way to find out, she supposed. She grabbed the book and ran back to her room. Settling into the bed, she opened the book again and began to read.

_If your heart's desire is what you hope to find in your travels, you must open your mind to it completely. Do not shy from the darkness, for darkness is simply the absence of light, not the absence of faith. Light your own path and you will find your way to your dreams. Just remember that dreams are not mere fantasies - but a way to find your chosen path. Tread lightly, traveller, or you may find your way onto a path you did not choose._

_If you wish to visit a place and not be seen - simply wish to not be seen. When you want someone to be aware of you, use whatever means at your disposal. It's your travel, use the journey wisely and think of your dreams._

Sarah closed her eyes and thought of Jareth. She wondered what he was doing, what he was wearing. She was so tired of thinking about him and not wanting to think about him. It was time to see what he was doing without her. If she saw that he was happy, she'd let it go and start living her own life. But if there was any chance that he missed her just a little, well - she'd have to see what could be done about it. The sooner the better.

She felt herself go limp slowly, as the magic within her started to take on a life of its own. She was getting better at sensing its presence now. The book had been the catalyst, bringing her power to her, but she knew that it was just a tool to be used. Jareth had given her certain powers but she'd forgotten - she'd abused the privilage and it had been in hiding for the past six years.

She opened her eyes to see herself in Jareth's throne room. She didn't want anyone to see her, especially not him. She looked around. There were no goblins, no chickens. Just an empty room and a silent Goblin King on his throne, reading a letter. A beautiful woman entered, her long blonde hair framing a perfectly formed face. She curtsied to the king and he looked up, smiling.

"Genevieve, so good to see you," he drawled.

"Jareth, I see you've read the marriage proposal from my father - is it satisfactory?" Sarah's heart dropped - what was happening? Jareth looked at the letter, then back at the smiling woman who was inching closer to him with each passing breath.

"It is more than satisfactory - it is accepted. Welcome to my humble kingdom," he said, kissing her hand lightly.

Sarah gasped. Jareth and Genevieve looked around, puzzled.

"Did you hear something?" the girl asked. Jareth said nothing, but his eyes darted around the room, hunting for something - someone.

"No, I did not. I shall see you at dinner, Precious. I must finish some work now." She bowed and left the room.

Precious? He dared call this - woman - Precious? Sarah felt her blood boil. How dare he? How dare he give her this magic to fling his love affairs in her face? She was livid. She had seen enough. She raced back home and threw the book in the trash, falling to the floor in a flood of tears.

She would never dream again.


	4. Chapter 4

Jareth was in a rare mood, he called forth his servants to prepare a wedding feast. All would be perfect. The bride would sparkle like diamonds in her royal gown, her lovely blonde hair piled upon her head surrounded by jewels. The time for sadness was over, a new energy was racing forth into his kingdom. He smiled as he envisioned the wedding, so much to look forward to in such a short time. There were changes coming that he'd dare not put into words, but changes were filling his realm with every passing moment. He'd sensed someone watching them earlier, someone not quite there - but he had to be patient. She'd return when she was ready to face him. And then they would have quite the chat...

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah woke up with a splitting headache. Coming back so fast from her last out of body experience had left her shaken. She felt sick and exhausted. Making her way to her kitchen for some aspirin, she noticed another book on her table. Frowning, she picked it up and read the cover. _The Queen's Journal_. What more could Jareth be taunting her with? She had the urge to toss the book away with the other one. Glancing into the trash, she was surprised to see the book she'd thrown out was gone.

Stupid Goblin King and his stupid tricks. She glared at the journal, turning it around in her hands like an unwanted piece of garbage. Despite her initial reaction to burn the damned thing, she relented long enough to open the book and start reading the dedication. _**The King of Dreams is revealed when the Queen of Wishes reawakens.**_ Just what was that supposed to mean? Queen of Wishes...Hoggle had called her that. She closed the book and sighed.

Sitting at her bay window, she allowed herself a moment of looking out over her lush green lawn. The rains were gently caressing her gardens, the breezes were swirling leaves on nearby trees. All was beautiful and calm. She almost didn't notice the phone was ringing. Picking up the receiver she put a fake smile into her voice.

"Hello?"

"Sarah? It's Doug, listen - I'm in town for a few days and thought we'd catch up. Maybe dinner downtown, then breakfast at my hotel?" His sleazy words were betrayed by the joking tone in his voice and Sarah laughed. He was a good friend, and she needed one right now.

"Sure, tonight would be great. I'll meet you at your hotel and we'll go out, okay? I have to get this article finished before my editor tears my head off," she smirked.

"Can't have anyone tearing your pretty little head off now can we?" he teased. "Meet me at the Plaza Hotel around seven? My meetings will be done by then. Boy I'm looking forward to seeing you."

"You too, bye." Settling back into her spot at the window, she opened the book again and began to read.

_Many years ago, the High King delegated kingdoms to his children. His eldest became the King of Dreams and was given a Labyrinth to keep safe the dreams and cares of children. But he also became King of Goblins, a fierce warrior who would defend his father's realms to the death. The two sides of this king's nature kept him from giving his heart to anyone. He was meant to be feared and obeyed and it was not without merit - the king was cruel out of necessity yet kind when it suited him. Women feared his wrath and none would agree to be courted by him - he did not care, he was above such things._

_For many years this king ruled in solitude, never needing the touch of a woman. Never longing for companionship as he saved countless children from unwanted homes. But even a King of Dreams needs a queen._

_Legends came and went over the centuries, but the one that held true was the story of the Queen of Wishes. Born of battle, created of fire - she was the only one with the power to claim the heart of the King of Dreams. She'd be created out of the Goblin King's defeat and given a choice. To fear him, love him, do as he said - or to leave him with his heartache, bitter and alone. The Labyrinth was well pleased - the future queen would see through the king's tricks to find the lonely man inside. There would be prosperity and new life brought to the realm, and they would rule together as one heart forever._

_If for some reason, the girl chosen refused the king - all was not lost. The Labyrinth would see to it she was trained to take her place in the Fae world as Queen of Dreams. Knowledge would reach the girl, teaching her all she needed to know to own her kingdom which lay just beyond the Goblin City. Her kingdom would be just as great, and she would have powers far beyond her dreams._

_Once her training was complete, and the girl was fully the Queen - she could return to her king and claim him. She would have to convince him of her devotion, her passion. He would not fall willingly at her feet if she had refused him the first time. She would have to be a warrior queen taking what was hers by right, even as her fears surrounded her._

Sarah let the book fall to the floor as she sat there, shocked. If she was reading this correctly, the Labyrinth had convinced itself Sarah was this Queen of Wishes. Hoggle had called her that too. How many others knew about this prophecy? Did Jareth - and if he did - why was he marrying someone else. She jumped up and decided to take a long shower. After that, she'd finish her article and go meet Doug for dinner. The Goblin King had waited centuries for an answer, a few more hours wasn't going to hurt anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Jareth paced his throne room, eyes bright. Only a week till the wedding and there was so much to do. He thought back on the presence he'd felt last night and smiled. She would need an invitation to the wedding, it was only _**fair** _ after all.

Jareth _**was** _ fair - fair and generous and very, very patient. But even someone as wonderful as he was could be cruel. She'd rejected him, made him beg. And for some unknown reason, the Labyrinth had chosen this moment to bring her back to him. If she continued her training, she'd have to claim him or let him go.

He knew what she wanted, what she wished for even if she didn't and it made him hard and ready. She would be his to command, his to please. But he would do it on his terms. So now, he would deny _**her** _ and watch her beg for him. The thought made him smile.

He sent for Hoggle and waited. The little scab had known of her change and had not thought to tell his king. There would be consequences.

He walked briskly into his hidden office near the Escher room, smiling as he glanced at the puzzle room's door. So much fun he'd had with the girl, but she hadn't been ready for him. Such a pity. Well, she was all grown up now and apparently was ready to face him again. Why had she hidden herself from him when she had every right to command him? What was she after now that she was coming into her powers?

He glared at a spot on the wall, trying to comprehend. She'd turned him down, she'd left him. But now she'd returned if only to watch him silently then leave again. When exactly did she realize what she was becoming and who exactly had been helping her attain that goal?

All would be revealed at the wedding - he would know then what her intentions were and he would deal with the situation accordingly. If she had no desire to claim him as her king, he'd be damned if he allowed her to choose another. The risks were too great and he'd waited far too long for her.

He glanced out from his window to view a faint outline of a palace shimmering in the distance. It had not been there last night. Her kingdom was coming to life, waiting for its queen. Gardens and rivers were being created in the distance, to please her.

Pulling a piece of fine parchment from his desk, he decided a handwritten invitation was needed. Because she _**was** _ to be a queen and deserved special consideration.

After writing it out, he placed it in an ivory envelope, taking great care to not tear or bend the invitation. He wrote her name on the envelope, smirking as he saw her name revealed to him, just as she would soon be revealed. Sealing the envelope with blood red wax, he pressed his signet ring to it and licked his lower lip, imagining her beneath him.

 _ **Let the games begin,**_ he thought wickedly as he flicked his wrist and magically sent the invitation up into her world.

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah waited patiently at the hotel bar for Doug. They'd never dated because they knew they weren't suited to each other. He was safe. After seeing Jareth with that - woman, she didn't want safe. She drank the third glass of wine she'd been given and sighed.

All day, she'd been longing for the touch of someone who could satisfy the ache in her body. She didn't want to admit who she had been fantasizing about, it was too cruel. She'd been thinking of Jareth since the moment she saw him in his throne room. Thinking of touching him, kissing him. Claiming him as her own slave for all of time.

She shook her head - the wine was getting to her. Had it been that long since she simply had sex for the fun of it? She thought about Doug. He was handsome and funny and not a bad kisser. Maybe he could help her out, as friends. It wasn't like she was going to marry the guy.

Thinking of marriage made her growl. Jareth was planning to wed that harlot with the pretty face and pouty lips. It was not to be tolerated. She shook her head again. Maybe wine wasn't such a great idea when her mind was in such a whirl. She'd think about Doug. Doug was safe. Safe was good. Sarah liked safe.

How should she approach the subject with him? Just a friendly one night stand to soothe her frayed nerves? She felt a flush of warmth submerge her rational side, pulling her into its spell.

She needed - no, not Jareth. She needed someone warm, anyone would do really to calm the hunger that she felt welling up inside of her like lava. She had no idea what was happening, but she needed to end it or fall into the flames like a moth playing too close to a volcano.

She smiled with a feral grin as Doug entered the bar. She was hungry and dinner had just arrived.

Doug knew the moment he saw Sarah that something was different about her. Her wavy dark hair, so often pinned back from her face was cascading down her back, caressing the low cut back of her dark red dress. The front of the dress wasn't that tame either, accentuating her breasts in a way that made him forget they were just friends. She seemed to radiate sexiness and he had to swallow hard to get the lewd thoughts out of his mind.

She walked over to him slowly, her movements carefully orchestrated to show off the sway of her hips, the swell of her breasts pushing against the thin, soft fabric of her dress.

"Doug, you came," she purred, wrapping her slender arms around his waist. "I've been so patiently waiting."

"How much have you had to drink?" he asked, eyeing the wine glass. Sarah had never been much of a drinker in college, she'd always said it made her see owls and glitter. She was strange at times, but he supposed most artistic types were.

She leaned back in his embrace and stared up at him, a hint of lust in her gaze. The fires were blazing in her now, the need for touch, for completion. She felt giddy, like her world was falling down and all she could see was Jareth. She closed her eyes and forced herself to not think about him, but it was so hard. She wanted him so badly and he'd tossed her aside like garbage.

"Only three, but don't worry - I'm still up to anything." At her last word, she'd squeezed his waist, bringing them even closer together. He bit his lip, she was obviously impaired but the urge to kiss her that had stayed with him through school was flaring up again. He leaned in and took her lips gently, caressing them as if he was afraid she'd back away. She purred again and bit his lower lip, chuckling as his moan drifted between them like an old friend.

"Sarah," He backed away from her a bit and she pouted. "What's going on? This isn't you."

"Oh it's me all right," she said, flashing back to Jareth and the little trollop who was probably in his bed right now. "And it's time I started taking what I wanted instead of wishing happiness for everyone around me. An old friend told - told me that," she said, stumbling over her words. "And I - think he's right. So - I'm taking. You got a problem with that?"

"None at all," he smiled, silently thanking whatever friend had told Sarah to kiss him. She nodded, a bit unsteady but proud of the fact that she could still focus.

"Good, let's get room service - in your room. Then you can kiss me again."

He couldn't believe his ears. He'd wanted her for so long and she was just throwing herself at him. All those times he told her that it was fine they were just friends, it hadn't been a lie exactly, but oh he never dreamed. Stop thinking, he told himself. Kiss her again. And so he did.

*JSJSJS*  
Jareth's brother Morgan came whistling into the dining hall and kissed Genevieve. His bride was beautiful and he was thrilled that Jareth was allowing them to marry.

So much darkness had been part of their lives, but Jareth had seemed almost happy since his runner won the Labyrinth. Everyone had thought he'd be furious at losing, but the Goblin King had been proud of his Sarah.

Morgan smiled at his brother and raised a glass. "Good evening, sire."

"Good evening, dear brother. Getting nervous? I hear Genevieve has many plans for your wedding night." Morgan choked on his wine as his beloved laughed.

"I'm always nervous around a beautiful woman. You never know just what they are planning as they seduce you."

Jareth thought of Sarah and smiled. "You are quite right, brother. Women are magic even if they don't realize it."

_***JSJSJS*** _

Jareth lay in bed alone, as he did every night. Everything was quiet, and he stretched, thinking on his plans. Soon however, he felt phantom arms around him. _Doug you came. I've been so patiently waiting_.

He sat up, confused. Who was Doug and why was Sarah holding him? He felt her lips on his, ghosting over him like satin. Sarah was kissing someone. Someone who wasn't him. He glared at the thought. How dare she do this to her king? And who was Doug?

 _Good let's get room service - in your room. Then you can kiss me again_.

Jareth growled. His woman was touching someone else and mocking him through their connection. A connection they should not have this early in their bonding. He stood up, enraged, heading towards his needed to see just who Sarah thought to kiss.

A flood of passion overwhelmed him and he almost fell to the floor. Her mouth was lower now, around him, swirling, licking, teasing and his groans of pleasure roared throughout the bedchamber. What was she doing? She was killing him with this madness.

 _Jareth_ , her voice called to him, _Jareth please_.

_**JSJSJS** _

"Jareth, please," Sarah moaned and was surprised when Doug moved off of her.

"Jareth? Who's Jareth?" he demanded. Sarah sat on the bed, shocked at his question. Why was he bringing up Jareth?

"He's - nobody," she panted, reaching for him. Doug shook his head.

"I should have known you were hurting for someone, you never looked at me once in school like a lover. Get dressed Sarah, I'll call you a cab."

"But," she couldn't finish the sentence. And somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard a distinctly evil chuckle growing louder with each passing moment.

She'd kill him.


	6. Chapter 6

Hoggle knew Jareth had been looking for him, knew by the way the king's command had come from Jareth's advisor, Raptor. He never received a royal summons from the advisor's office unless Jareth was feeling particularly cruel. Hoggle had avoided Jareth the night before, just barely, by going out to get more fairy dusting supplies, but he knew his short reprieve was over – he'd have to go face Jareth.

He handed his paperwork to the clerk on duty. The goblin looked it over, then stared at the dwarf. After a moment, Hoggle was waved past and went through the magic detector at the door. It had been installed after Sarah's visit to make certain only authorized beings entered the throne room. It had been a good investment so far.

Slowly entering the quiet room, Hoggle noticed the king was sitting sideways on his throne, staring at a crystal that spun like sunlight between his fingers. There weren't any goblins or chickens around - another bad sign. Hoggle thought that maybe he'd be able to sneak away again, after all – he had come, right? He went to turn towards the door when Jareth's easy going voice stopped him.

"Higgert, please. Enter at your leisure. Your king desires your sparkling company." Jareth's bored tone told Hoggle that something bad was about to happen. The king was not looking at him, choosing to focus on his crystal.

"You called for me, Majesty?" Hoggle's voice came out forced and perky, sure signs that he was nervous, Jareth noted. Good, he deserved to feel that way.

"I did. Tell me Hogberg, do you think me a fair king?" The question took Hoggle by surprise and he floundered a few moments, searching for an answer.

"Fair? Um, well - you haven't killed any of us yet, I suppose that's about as fair as you're apt to get."

Jareth spun the crystal away and sat up straight. He looked at Hoggle with barely concealed emotion.

"You knew Sarah was being trained. Why did you not tell me? What more are you hiding?"

"I knows nothin' about no training. She had a book and I told her I didn't give it to her. That's all I know and that's all I'm saying."

"Why Hibble," Jareth said smoothly as he stood up, moving towards him like he was about to decapitate him where he stood. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were lying. The girl was not meant to have those books until she realized her place was here. The Labyrinth would not have sent them to her otherwise. Someone's been telling tales and I want answers. Now."

"I don't know why she's got the books now. Maybe she wants to come back and doesn't know it."

Jareth stood there, a bit stunned. A slow wicked grin crossed his face and he glanced out his window to see Sarah's castle completed and glowing with a faint golden light.

"Then perhaps it's about time she did know it. She'll be here shortly for the wedding. She'll be staying here."

"But her own castle," Hoggle protested before his king cut him off sharply.

"She has no claim to that castle until she is Queen of Wishes. And until she makes her claim, she is - my guest."

Hoggle didn't want to bring up the next point, but someone had to do it. He sighed loudly.

"But the challenges would have to be completed before that could happen. That takes a long time, doesn't it?"

"We have _**forever** _ Hobble or hadn't you realized that yet? My dear Sarah has quite the journey ahead of her if she thinks she is going to win my affections so easily this time around."

Hoggle shook his head in frustration. Things were about to get a lot more complicated for everyone once Sarah arrived.

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah stood under the shower, letting the last of her drunkeness drain away from her. She'd never been so embarrassed in her life. Drinking too much wine and falling all over Doug like that.

Thank god he was a gentleman and put her into a cab. There were unspoken questions in his eyes, but she knew he wouldn't ask them. Especially since she'd used him and called out someone else's name. What had she been thinking?

She hadn't been thinking - that's what happened. She let jealousy and anger cloud her judgement. And over someone who didn't matter to her - had never mattered to her.

She got out of the shower and towelled off briefly before pulling on some shorts and a tank top. She crawled into bed, her foot hitting something. Frowning, she reached down into her blankets and pulled out a large envelope addressed to her. Actually she was a bit surprised at the name on the envelope.

"Princess Sarah, presumed Queen of Wishes"

Tearing it open, she looked at the invitation and screamed in frustration.

"You are cordially invited to the wedding feast of the King to Lady Genevieve."

She was about to throw it away when a thought hit her. She would go to this wedding and put him in his glittery pants place once and for all. Then she'd never have to see him again.

And if she was lucky, there'd be cake.

_Sarah was running down a long corridor, her pale yellow gown brushing over the stone floors. She had a race to win, but she had no idea where the finish line was. Where was she and why couldn't she find her way? She heard Jareth's voice calling to her, urging her to turn back. She didn't understand - she needed to finish. She needed to find him._

_"Jareth? Where are you? Why have you abandoned me?_

_There was no answer, only the pained call of an owl. The sound wounded her deeply, and she became panicked. Time was running out and she had no idea what to do._

_She looked around, searching for some idea where to go. Why didn't he want her to finish? Why didn't he want **her**? She ran to a large window, seeing a beautiful castle in the distance. Her castle. She jumped from the window and transformed into a golden owl, wings spread wide to claim the night sky. Somewhere in the distance, she heard the call of another owl and her soul shivered. She needed him and she **would** have him._

_The scene changed to the Escher room. Jareth was holding a crystal out to her younger self. The words rang through her head. **I ask for so little...fear me, love me, let me rule you and I will be your slave.** She saw the young Sarah reach for the crystal only to crush it against the stone floor. Jareth fell to the ground, but instead of turning into an owl, he lay there, not moving. A fierce wind blew through the room and the young Sarah laughed, raising her arms in triumph. _

_No, the older Sarah thought - that isn't what happened. I didn't hurt him, it's not what happened._

Sarah woke early the next morning and sighed; she'd had that same dream for the past week, ever since that night she'd gotten the invitation. She showered, packed, and drank three cups of very strong coffee. She called to Hoggle, telling him she had to take care of a few things before coming to visit. She called Doug and left a message at his hotel simply saying she was sorry. Then she called her editor and told her that the next two articles had been mailed as promised, and she was taking a short vacation to clear her head. And no, she would not be writing about it.

She looked at the mirror in her room and took a deep breath. Tonight was the wedding.

"Hoggle? I'm ready," she said and as the old dwarf appeared in the reflection, Sarah felt the pull of the Under Ground reaching for her.

Sarah looked around and shivered. She was in the Goblin City, or more accurately, in the castle. She gave Hoggle a quick hug and smiled. Looking around, she saw she was in a large bedroom decorated in yellows and purples. A magnificent four poster bed was in the center of the room, blanketed with a plush purple comforter. She sat on the bed, gazing at the hand carved bedposts. All of the dark wood furniture had the same master craftmanship and Sarah was pleased. It had not been what she'd been expecting in a Goblin castle.

"Elves," Hoggle said uneasily. She turned to him, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

"They are good at working with wood. Living in trees and such." He paused, not sure of himself. "Sarah, it's good to see you here. Welcome back."

"What is she like?" Sarah asked bluntly, leaning back against the pillows. Hoggle frowned, not understanding.

"Who?"

"Genevieve, the bride. What is she like?" Why Sarah wanted to know what Jareth's future sister in law was like puzzled him but it must be a female thing.

"She's a girl. Silly, selfish - like most girls. Not that I'm sayin' _**you** _ are selfish." He seemed flustered, like he wanted to be off spraying fairies. Sarah laughed lightly as her eyes narrowed in thought.

"Does Jareth seem to - care for her?"

"Well seein' who she's marrying, I guess he likes her fine." Sarah seemed to digest this information slowly, and she nodded.

"I didn't think you'd come," he said honestly. She smiled at him sweetly.

"Miss a royal wedding? I wouldn't dream of missing it," she answered. Hoggle felt as though something wasn't being said. Sarah was acting strange, but he'd done his part. She was here and she seemed all right being here. It was good enough for him. He excused himself to tell the king she was here and Sarah rested on her bed, lost in thought.

"So, you are the Champion returned," a female voice purred. Sarah looked over at the door to see Genevieve standing there smiling.

"I'm Sarah," Sarah said, sizing up the woman. Petite, blonde, beautiful. All the things a king would look for in a bride. Sarah felt a flood of wrath threaten to overcome her. _**Threat**_ , her mind whispered. _**Rival - must destroy rival.**_ Sarah tried to get the strange thought out of her head, the woman was speaking again.

"Jareth's told me so much about you. He thinks you are quite the special one."

"I wonder that he thinks of me at all, with a wedding to plan," Sarah said, a hint of anger in her voice. If Genevieve noticed, she did not choose to comment.

"Amazing isn't it that a man would choose to help plan a wedding. Most would simply show up and take credit for a perfect day."

"Well, Jareth has always been an over achiever I'm sure," Sarah said calmly imagining strangling the blonde beauty with her own perfect blonde hair.

"The wedding is going to be lovely. I'm so glad you're here to celebrate with us," Genevieve said and bowed as she walked away. Sarah got up to close the door and stood there, amazed. Genevieve was at the end of the hall, kissing a dark haired man passionately. Something snapped inside of her and a cold fury surrounded her body, squeezing her lungs shut so that she had to gasp for air. Then the world spun out of control and everything went black.

When she awoke, Hoggle was standing over her, an empty bucket in his hands. She noticed she was soaking wet and there was a very amused Goblin King watching from the window seat in her room. Hoggle ran out of the room, slamming the door. She jumped up, anger still boiling, though she wasn't sure why. Then she remembered - the woman had betrayed Sarah's king, she'd kissed another. So furious was she that she missed Jareth's question.

"What?" Sarah snapped, her eyes glowing yellow in the dim light of dusk. Jareth's smile froze and he looked at her expression.

"I asked if you were going to wear a wet gown for the wedding, but perhaps you'd be more comfortable if I just took those things off of you?" His tone was calm but she could see the racing pulse in his throat.

"Don't you have a wedding to get to? They can't start without you and I don't think anyone would miss me at all."

"I'd miss you," he said quietly, getting up to push a stray lock of damp hair over her ear. He leaned in and her heart started to race. "I miss you now."

Before she could respond, he walked out of the room waving a hand towards her bed. A beautiful yellow ball gown appeared and she bit back a gasp. It was the same one from her dreams.

"I'll see you in the ballroom, kindly do not keep me waiting too long. As you say, there is a wedding tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah sat on the bed, looking at the ball gown as if it could answer her questions. Should she wear it - it was a gift after all from a man who was getting married in less than an hour. She fingered the delicate gold lace floral tulle that covered the creamy ivory bodice. The full skirt was a golden shimmer of light and sparkles. It was beautiful and it was sad. She didn't know what was happening to her, the urges to either kill or kiss Jareth were filling her mind, making her uncertain of her goal. How do you tell someone you love them when you hate them so much, she wondered. Why did he bring her here to show her all that she could never have?

Why had she attacked Doug when she'd wished for Jareth? Why had she felt the overwhelming urge to attack Genevieve? Too many questions flew around her mind and she hugged the gown to her tightly, remembering her dream. Why now? It had all started with that book, hadn't it? Astral projection and dreaming for things that were out of reach. She'd grown older but not wiser it seemed. She was still reaching for things that were no longer offered to her and it hurt like hell.

She decided to calmly think about all that had happened to her since she'd gotten that first book. She'd thought Jareth had been sending the books, and the dreams. Trying to trick her, convince her that she had been in the wrong for not taking his offer years ago. Now she wasn't so sure. He seemed on edge, as if he was uncertain why she was back - and that made her very nervous. Sighing, she lifted her gaze to the large window he'd been sitting at minutes before and bit her lip. A book sat there, larger than the others she'd been given and she jumped up to grab it.

The cover simply read _**Sarah**_. Opening its pages she saw a painting of the castle she'd seen in her dream. Under the painting was an inscription, **_True magic is not absolute power, but a heart finding its way home._ ** What if you didn't have a home? What if the place you thought was home was really just an illusion? Groaning in the beginnings of despair, she opened to the first chapter and saw her story, her life in words from the time she was a baby. All of the ways her heart had opened to those around her over the years as she searched for the one place she belonged. All of the mistakes she'd made with people in her life, all of the successes she'd had - it was all there in black and white, no sugar coating to soothe her unsteady heart. Then she stopped, the last chapter was the Labyrinth, her wishing Toby away and her journey to save him.

_The Goblin King had offered the girl her dreams and was refused. His heart broke into a million pieces and sadly, he sent her away from his heart. Cast back into her own world with the babe, the girl was still destined to become Queen of Wishes one day if only she could learn how to wish for the correct outcome._

_As the future Queen, Sarah had it in her to wish for that outcome, but did not realize it. Whatever was her true path, she would will it into being, even at the cost of her own well being. If she desired the king she had refused, that desire unfulfilled would consume her until she admitted it. And even then, the burning would feed her emotions, blinding her to all others. She would protect him, comfort him, need him. But he would not be given to her so easily - she must earn the love she'd thrown away before, she must prove her devotion even as she sought for him to claim her heart._

_And that is the way of wishes, each wish the girl made would make her stronger, bring her into her powers more readily. But it would not be an easy road. And once she chose that path, there would be no going back. She would be queen for all of time and would never be able to abandon her realm. She'd be able to go freely Above Ground then Under, but her heart would always be with her castle and her dreams. That is the way of wishes made in her honor. The Labyrinth had seen it and foretold it and would not be denied foever._

_One day, the Labyrinth had had enough. The girl was ready to face her destiny and the king was ready to let her. As in the prophecy, the books were sent to the girl as needed, each teaching her a bit more of her path. A great castle was built for her beyond the Goblin City, waiting for her to claim it - to claim her king. But was the girl ready to claim what was hers? Was she woman enough to tame the great Goblin King and make him her slave?_

_Honestly Sarah - are you ready to claim what is yours by right?_

Sarah stared at the words - was the book talking to her? She shut her eyes then looked again. There was another line that hadn't been there before.

_Silly girl, you know you want the fool. And your kingdom is as great, but only if you choose to claim it as your own. Don't be daft, child. We've all waited to long for you as it is. Claim Jareth - claim your king and all will be revealed. The King of Dreams without a Queen of Wishes is only half a man._

Sarah read the words over and over until her eyes blurred and her breath became shallow. Claim her king when he's to be married to another? A low growl came out of no where and she was startled to realize she'd made the sound. _**Yes, I will claim him for my own, but he will suffer for his torment first.**_

She dressed quickly in the beautiful gown, and made her way to the great ballroom, a smile on her face that frightened all who crossed her path.

_**JSJSJS** _

The ballroom was filled with flowers of all colors and shapes, a visual feast that made Genevieve's heart swell. She knew that Jareth had been waiting for his Champion for some years now and though she might be a bit put off that their grand reunion would be in the middle of her wedding, she could not be bitter. She was after all, marrying the king of Wisdom and that was a prize she was grateful for indeed.

The musicians were busy, the servants were hustling about with last minute decorations. All was going well. She gathered up the folds of her dressing gown and made her way out of the ballroom.

Large trays of steaming food would be brought forth after the ceremony and her stomach rumbled. She put a nervous hand over it, grinning. She felt like a girl again.

The room may be ready, but the bride still hadn't done her own hair, she giggled. Turning to glance one last time at the ball room she hoped Jareth and Sarah would have their own happy ending soon.

Jareth sat in a chair the way he sat on his throne, bored, one leg over the side, looking all the world like the king he was. He watched his younger brother pace nervously, the fool. Genevieve was pleasant enough and was already Queen of Faith, but still. She was a woman, easily pleased, easily coddled. Not like Sarah. Sarah was molten lava and starlight, burning her way into men's hearts as easily as a flame destroyed cobwebs. She was both fantasy and nightmare, lust and dark need. He remembered seeing there on the floor, looking so innocent as her hair splayed around her head like a dark halo. He'd had to touch her face to determine her illness, removing his glove to feel her warm skin beneath his fingers. Skin met skin and Jareth had been in ecstasy. When her blood lust had screamed into his psyche, demanding to be heard, the force of it almost set him back against the nearest wall.

He _**would** _ have her, there was no doubt about it. The Labyrinth would speak to them both soon and set forth the rules of courtship. Sarah might balk at the rules, but she would have no choice if she truly wanted to belong here. His mind raced in time with his pulse and Jareth bit his lower lip to keep from moaning aloud. Sarah would have to prove her worth before earning her kingdom. More importantly, before earning her _**king**_. Their wedding would be the highlight of the season and he would spare no extravagance in his quest to please her in any and all ways. He had to shift on the chair as parts of his body wished for his queen.

How priceless it was that she thought _**he** _ was to be wed. What would she do to stop it from happening, and how long could he prolong her agony? Would she beg him to claim her body, giving herself freely to him? Would she demand to be wed this day herself? He wondered if she had a plan in mind or if she would disrupt the ceremony, pledging her devotion to him, her need to be _**his** _ slave. It was a bit exciting and he felt the thrill of anticipation, trying to second guess such a queen was like playing chess using brand new rules. He fervently hoped she wouldn't declare her need for him in the middle of the wedding, it was desperate melodrama and she was more clever than that by far. Not clever enough to not be punished, however. She was his, true - but first she must suffer for her insolence in leaving him. He cursed the long nights he'd helplessly watched her through crystals, kissing others, mocking him with her blatant disregard for his pain. As he'd spent endless hours pleasing himself under cover of night to the visions he'd viewed of her as she undressed at night, as she bathed in scented oils. And then if he was lucky, she would pleasure herself as well, calling his name even as she'd wished never to see him again.

The Labyrinth had chosen her as his queen even before she'd won his puzzles and seen through his tricks. He'd watched her for years, planting thoughts of fantasy into her life at every opportunity. Watching her in the park as she rehearsed made his heart swell with longing. He'd seen how other girls had left behind fantasies to become dull and normal with their petty wishes for popularity and new clothes. Sarah had never been one to wish for such things. While she had been a child, he'd been fascinated by her imagination, her cunning. For a human girl, she'd been fearless, yet when he'd needed her to be brave, she'd thrown his love back into his face and run away. Jareth would make certain she had nowhere to run now. He forced himself to focus on the present for the future would take care of itself soon enough.

"Morgan, you are wearing tracks into my very expensive flooring," Jareth drawled lazily. Morgan grimaced, staring down at his traitorous feet. He'd been through war, murder plots, betrayals of all kinds over the years. But the anxiety from those events paled in comparison when he realized what he was about to do. It was the biggest rush of passion he'd ever felt. He hoped that Genevieve was feeling just as alive.

"I've no clue why I pace. This is a happy day, brother," he said, shrugging. "I am happier than I have reason to be, but at the same time - my stomach feels as though it is trying to escape through my throat."

Jareth smirked at Morgan, leaning back in his chair to look up at him with a wry humor. "You fear the unknown even as you race to conquer it. Marriage is but another battlefield, dear brother. You must simply remember not to use real weapons. Gets messy."

Morgan stared at the Goblin King for a long moment before bursting into laughter. His hazel eyes danced as he regarded his eldest brother. There was a new glimmer of mischief in the Goblin King's demeanor and Morgan was ready for anything.

"Genevieve tells me your Champion has arrived. Have you spoken with her?"

"Briefly, she was passed out on my floor. Don't worry - it was only the blood lust. I do wonder what set it off though." Jareth grinned, showing off sharp teeth. Morgan grinned back, knowing from his brother's stories that Sarah was not a normal girl. The night was to become most interesting soon.

"Oh drat, I've forgotten my best leather gloves," Morgan did a perfect, proper imitation of their mother, the High Queen and Jareth laughed aloud.

"Go back and get them then, women are sticklers for such fripperies. I'll await you here and then we can go into the ballroom together." Morgan nodded absently at the plan, already thinking on his Genevieve again as he teleported out of the room.

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah gave her invitation to the guard and was amazed at the expression on the huge goblin's face. The fierce warrior bowed to her, silent approval on his face. Sarah nodded back to him as she took back the invitation. Quite the difference from her reception last time she'd seen goblins. Smiling she found her way into the ballroom, amazed to see so many different creatures in attendance. Centaurs stood quietly in the back of the room chatting with what could only be wood nymphs. Phooka goblins from Ireland, their heads not human but either goat or horse, babbled in some ancient Gaelic in another corner of the room.

"Is it true they mated on the king's own throne?" A high pitched giggle followed and Sarah turned to listen to a pair of nymphs off to the side.

"I was told that they were caught mating in the High King's study. Sounds delicious. The king is such a fine speciman, wouldn't mind giving him a go myself. Genevieve is a lucky girl to have landed such a prize."

Sarah's blood boiled. They dared discuss her king with his queen so nearby? Her hands bunched into fists and she forced herself to remain calm. It would not do to murder Jareth's guests before the ceremony. Jareth. Sarah smoothed out the skirt of her ballgown and searched the room for him, sighing in frustration. She saw the dark haired man from before as he walked out of a doorway and down a hall. Rushing up to the door, she was stopped by another guard who hadn't noticed Morgan's departure.

"Sorry ma'am, the groom's in there getting ready." She gave him her invitation, hoping to gain entrance and she wasn't disappointed. The guard's eyes widened and he moved aside.

"I'm sure he'll want to see you," he said, opening the door for her. She entered and saw Jareth sitting there, idly spinning a crystal in his hand. In an unguarded moment, he seemed so young and almost sad. Part of her wondered why she was there when he so obviously had no need for her, but another growing part of Sarah was calling for Jareth's body to cover her own and grant her some release from her torture. How could she stop him from this wedding? Maybe she couldn't - maybe she'd only be able to delay it but she had to do something. The burning inside her was growing again. She quietly locked the door and turned to face him.

"Jareth, we need to talk," she said and was startled when the crystal bounced out of his hand to roll away into some hidden corner of the room. He looked at her in surprise, grinning.

"Do we? About what exactly? Are your rooms not sufficiently regal for you? Do you need a trumpeteer following you around announcing your movements to us all?"

"Why am I here?" Sarah wanted to know, the flames of longing licking at her mind. She ruthlessly pushed them away, trying to focus. He shrugged.

"As Champion of the Labyrinth, you have a right to be at royal weddings. Have you met Genevieve? Such a beautiful girl, I am well pleased with her - assets." He let his tongue glide over his lower lip and she shuddered. He should not look so sexy simply licking his lip.

"You cannot marry her, she's not worthy of you," Sarah said and his gaze turned suspicious.

"Really and why is that?" He stood up and she had to restrain herself from flinging herself into his arms. She had to tell him what she'd seen.

"She was kissing someone else earlier. Before I - fainted. I saw her kissing someone else. So you can't marry her." There, she'd done it, she'd told him. Surely he wouldn't continue with this farce.

"Ah, I see. Well the wedding will continue as planned, so if there is nothing further," he said dismissing her with a wave of his hand. Sarah was furious, he dared make light of this when the little harlot had betrayed him?

"You will not marry her, Jareth. She is not what you need." She moved closer to him, flames of desire flickering to life within her deep green eyes. His own eyes narrowed, and she shivered under his inspection, knowing he was trying to read her mind.

"And you think to know what I need? How is that possible when you haven't been here to see how I've had to rebuild my kingdom after your little romp? What could you know of my needs, Sarah? Do you think that you could know more of them than I do myself?"

"I wish I could bind you to my will," she whispered and before she knew what was happening, the king was chained to a wall, his arms above his head. He went to pull his arms free and found that he could not. Sarah's eyes grew large and a wicked grin crossed her lovely face as she advanced on him. He frowned, trying to use his magic but he couldn't conjure a crystal in his position. He sighed, exasperated as she leered at him.

"Sarah, this is very immature. Release me at once." She didn't answer, merely taking her finger and letting it glide over his ear, down his throat, going lower to his chest. She gently held his royal medallion and smiled at it, before raking her nails over his chest in a swift fluid motion. He hissed as he hips instinctively moved towards hers and she laughed low in her throat, cupping him roughly. He blew out a shaky breath and growled at her, eyes dangerous.

"Release you? So that you can run to that little whore and demean yourself? No my king, you are too much a man for that. It's my duty to protect you, even if it is from yourself. And I need to teach you a lesson. You can't offer your heart to me then give it to such a woman when I haven't said she could have it. It's still mine, you're still mine and it's time you realized that."

"But the wedding must continue," he said, silently loving the way she was dominating him. "It is for the good of my kingdom."

"You have no idea what's good for you, Jareth - but you will," she whispered into his ear, licking it gently. She leaned back as he tried to bite her in response, his breathing jerky and uncontrolled, his arms straining from the struggle to break free. He was magnificent in bondage and her body was moving on its own with no further thought from her mind. He was hers and he would know it.

Sarah put her hands on either side of his jacket's lapels and pulled him into a scorching kiss that made Jareth lose touch with reality. Her tongue slid through his parted lips and claimed his, her lower body brushing up against him in a wanton dance. He groaned into her mouth, struggling to release himself from her magic, his eyes closing in effort. She was killing him and enjoying it, he was sure.

"Sarah, please - I must tell you," he gasped, but she wasn't listening. She ran her hands under his shirt, scraping her nails across the muscled flesh, delighting in the way his body was responding to her touch. Her hands went lower, to the waist of his pants and she slid her hand around to cup him again, squeezing. His eyes flew open as her mouth made its way down his chest, her hands lowering his pants slowly to reveal his need for her. She knealt before him, looking back up at her king with a need that made his mouth go dry. Her lips lowered onto his erection, taking the length of him slowly into her warm moist mouth and he groaned loudly, pulling at the shackles on his wrists.

"You will not marry her, Jareth," she said, biting the tip then licking around it in small smooth circles. He pushed his hips into her commanding mouth, panting with need. Her mouth swirled around him with a quickening pace, teeth nipping at his sac, then his inner thighs, her nails lightly tracing various patterns over his skin.

"The wedding must continue," he said, fighting her hold on him, and her teeth bit down hard on his inner thigh before she took him fully into her mouth again to suck him fiercely, her single minded purpose throwing Jareth's last shred of sanity into the wind. Her lower teeth scraped the underside of him and he almost sobbed with the pleasure she was giving him. Her hands slid over his ass, kneading in a rhythmic pattern, before she let one finger enter him from behind, pushing into him slowly. He growled deep in his throat, fury rising in him as he was powerless to touch had to touch her, he would go mad from this wanting. Sarah would pay dearly for this, but right now - he was willing to let her have her fun.

"I will not allow it," she vowed, rising up to raise her skirts as she rubbed against him, the smooth fabric of her skirt creating delicious friction between their bodies. She wasn't wearing underwear, he realized. She positioned him at her entrance and began to move closer with her swaying hips. He almost shouted in triumph as he realized her intentions. She was going to - no, she wouldn't, would she? He smiled in spite of the situation, only to freeze as the door started to open. Sarah spun around, startled.

"Damn, I wish I could get out of here unseen," she said and in an instant, she was gone. Morgan walked in to find his brother in a compromising position. Their eyes met and Jareth found the shackles dissolve, dropping him to the floor. Adjusting his clothes, he glared at his brother who was finding it very hard not to laugh.

"Not. One. Word." Jareth glared at Morgan, daring him to say something. Morgan nodded and held up his forgotten gloves.

"Found them," Morgan announced. Jareth glared again and Morgan laughed.

"Come now brother that was two words, correct?" After a moment of shock, the Goblin King laughed with his brother and the two of them made their way out into the ballroom.

The ceremony was about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

When Sarah rematerialized, she landed roughly on a stone floor rolling to a stop when she hit a wall. She looked around, breathless and excited by what she'd done. She'd just teleported without Jareth's help, she'd made wishes that somehow were finding ways to come to life. Wishes about Jareth that she hadn't known she wanted until he was there and the need for him overwhelmed her like a wave of dizziness pulling her under its spell. And the things she had done to him made her blush harder than she'd thought possible. The memory of him shackled to that wall, helpless against her assault started a sharp ache deep in her belly for his touch. So many conflicting emotions fought for dominance in her mind. Had she even made him pause in his plans?

He was marrying that woman even after what Sarah had told him, perhaps even as she stood here, humilated in the Labyrinth with no idea how she'd gotten there. She closed her eyes and remembered how he'd been so willing beneath her tongue. He'd tasted like power and magic and she could have sworn she'd locked that door.

Her head was spinning and she put a hand on the wall to steady her nerves, breathing in the sweet smell of flowers that surrounded her. She had to find her way back to the ceremony or he'd think she had run from him again. Taking a closer look at the wall, she realized she was in the Labyrinth. But this was a part she'd never seen before. She was at a huge ivory stone fountain carved with different mythological creatures that lived within the Labyrinth. She saw that the fountain was surrounded by four towering columns. All four were reaching for the sky, grand and coral colored marble swirled with gold. At the tops of the columns, a huge dragon sat, staring down into the bubbling waters that seemed to change color with each wave that broke the surface.

Sarah was so intent on staring at the dragons that she did not notice a small whirlwind of multicolored glitter rush from the fountain to materialize into a tall dark haired woman with deep blue eyes. The woman regarded Sarah in silence until Sarah realized she was being watched.

"You've been a naughty girl, Sarah Williams," the woman sighed with a hint of laughter in her voice. Sarah had the feeling she should know this woman, but couldn't figure out why. She was tall with a smirk that reminded Sarah of Jareth. Thinking of him made her voice harder than she'd planned.

"Who are you? I've never seen this part of the Labyrinth before - is it new?"

"Actually, this is the oldest section of my home, the place where I feel most at peace." The woman casually circled the fountain, letting her tapered fingers glide upon the surface of the water. "Normally, none can enter without my express permission, unless they've used magic they cannot yet control and I've decided to chat with them about it."

"I didn't have any idea what I was doing," Sarah exclaimed backing away. The woman laughed outright now.

"I think you knew exactly what you were doing with your king chained to a wall, child." Sarah gasped and blushed again.

"You saw that? How could you have seen that? This is not happening, I don't understand what's going on, one minute I'm - well never mind what I'm doing, and the next, I'm here. Who are you?" Sarah babbled like a lunatic, trying to regain her sense of balance. Teleportation apparently muddled your brain for a few minutes. She'd have to ask Jareth how he handled that. If she could look at him without melting into an incoherent puddle of goo.

"I suppose I should introduce myself as I already know who you are. My name is Rinna, and I am the soul of the Labyrinth, the keeper, if you will. All magic in the Under Ground is born of myself and my fountains scattered throughout the realm. You may think of me as a sort of - maternal figure, keeping all of you Fae in line."

"I'm not Fae," Sarah protested and the lady laughed, a delicate musical sound that somehow calmed Sarah. She gave Sarah a quick hug and looked up towards the dragon statues, sighing as the slight breezes in the Labyrinth surrounded them.

"Of course you are, you became Fae the moment you defeated your king. Not all humans who come here change, but _**you** _ were born for a greater purpose. You've been studying for your new role most of your life, actually. The changes will come upon you quickly now that you are returned to us. If you'd stayed Above Ground you would have never seen the physical changes, but you eventually would have found your powers. That of course would have made it harder for me to train you, but not impossible."

"You - you're the one who sent me the books," Sarah said softly and the woman nodded.

"Yes, it was time. There is much for you to learn as Queen of Wishes, much for you to realize within yourself. And I shall help you learn these things."

"But I don't belong here, I have a life above," Sarah stammered. A life without the pain of seeing Jareth with another woman.

"You know you do not belong Above Ground - at least, not all of the time. You feel the pull of magic as you travel your world, always searching out the unexplained, the different - the magical. It is what brought you to my attention so long ago and part of what made Jareth fall in love with you then."

"Love?" Sarah cried, barely able to keep from screaming,"he's marrying someone else." Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she brushed them away sadly. How was she going to go back to that ceremony and watch him walk away from her forever? This must be his punishment of her rejection, to make her watch him choose another while her heart shattered before him.

"Do you love him, child?" The question was presented with the tone of someone who already knew the answer. Sarah folded her arms across her chest and glared.

"It doesn't matter how I feel, it never matters. He's marrying someone else - he's made his choice."

The woman looked at her with barely suppressed laughter and Sarah became furious. Was she that pathetic?

"Sarah, you should realize by now that nothing is ever quite as it seems here. He has no desire for Genevieve."

"So he doesn't love her? That doesn't make me feel any better about this whole situation." Sarah looked as though her world was ending and Rinna bit back a laugh.

"Come child, I am also invited to the nuptuals - in fact I am performing the ceremony. Trust me, this is one wedding you do not wish to miss." She held out a hand and Sarah took it, struggling to remain calm.

This was possibly the worst day of Sarah's life.

_**JSJSJS** _

This was possibly the best day of Jareth's life. Not only had Sarah come back to the Under Ground of her own free will, she wanted him. The blood lust would not have taken hold of her if somewhere in her cruel heart, she did not desire him for her own. Maybe Rinna knew what she was doing after all, he mused as he and Morgan made their way towards the front of the ballroom. They stood at the alter, waiting for the ceremony to begin.

He nodded towards his parents who were watching him with more than a slight interest. Magic had been used that they did not recognize, it was still in the air tasting like a strong summer rain to them. It lingered over Jareth's body like a well fitting glove, claiming him as its target. They'd have to learn that Sarah was back, he supposed wryly. The rose colored castle near his own was a glaring clue, but they could not be certain of anything without actually seeing that his love was back.

"Jareth," a silken voice purred to him and he glanced around absently. A tall, thin blonde was walking up to the alter, heedless of the impending ceremony. She had violet blue eyes and a tight fitting silver dress that hugged every curve. Jareth cursed inwardly, why the wench had to constantly show up at these gatherings he would never know.

"Penelope," he smiled tightly. His parents had had him court her years ago, before Jareth realized she was not suited to a life of actual work. To be the Goblin Queen seemed an easy ride, but there were parts of the job that needed a pure heart. Nothing about Penelope had been pure for a very long time.

"Do save the first dance for me, it's been too long since you've held me in your arms," she said, trying to put her arm around his waist. He casually moved back, bowing.

"I fear that my betrothed may not understand giving another woman the first dance, but I assure you, I shall be thinking of you fondly. Now if you'll return to your seat, the ceremony is about to begin."

"Betrothed? Don't be silly dearest, you tease me because I've been too busy to come to your little kingdom before this." Her eyes narrowed in contemplation of a rival and Morgan bit back a laugh. Jareth himself was looking as though he'd swallowed something sour. "Where is the supposed woman, my sweet? Are you attempting to make me jealous?"

Jareth suddenly realized Sarah was not seated among the guests. Had she run off again - after what she'd just done to his sanity? He would chase her down and tie her up and torture her body with the same passion she had used upon him. He would chain his sweet, cruel woman to a bed and lick every inch of her naked flesh until she was quivering with madness, screaming for him to thrust into her hot, willing body over and over again. He would -

"Please, Penelope, do sit down," the High Queen Melinda came up to the girl, pulling her away. "The wedding is about to commence."

Jareth's breath took a few moments to come back under his control and he glanced around the room with a frantic sense of purpose. She must be here, she could not have gone back to her world after telling him he was hers. He would die and then he wouid kill her. He was thinking of all the ways this could happen when a guard announced Rinna's arrival and the guests sat dutifully for her entrance.

"The soul mother Rinna and the Queen Elect of Wishes, Sarah Williams."

Rinna walked in, wearing her ceremonial sky blue robes trimmed in gold. Behind her, a silently fuming Sarah walked and Jareth saw her take her seat near the front of the room. She stared at him, longing and a bit of anger in her gaze. He would have to speak with her after the ceremony. Perhaps as he was striking her bare ass with his riding crop, listening to her cries for mercy. He bit back a smile. Yes that would do nicely.

Rinna was at the front of the alter, raising her arms to signal all should rise. Genevieve came into the room and Sarah's eyes grew stormy, a slight chill moving through the room. People shivered slightly but still smiled as the bride made her way to the front of the room. Genevieve paused to be kissed on both cheeks by the High King and Queen, then by her own parents before moving to Morgan's side.

She gave Jareth a kiss and Sarah almost leaped from her seat to slay the woman where she stood. Sarah sat there, tears welling in her eyes as Jareth smiled at the woman before putting her hand in the dark haired man's grip. Sarah frowned, what was happening?

Rinna smiled at the couple. "We come to celebrate the union of King Morgan, King of Wisdom and Knowledge with the Queen of Faith, Genenevieve. Let no one stand in the way of their eternal bond."

The rest of the ceremony came as a blur to Sarah as her eyes sought out Jareth's. He was opening grinning now and as the implications became clear, Sarah's rage became clearer. He had let her think he was the groom, he had tricked her with his smooth lies yet again. She would strangle him joyfully and stand over his corpse with pleasure. Her icy gaze met his fiery one and both shuddered.

The game was now begun in earnest and both sought total surrender of the other.

Meanwhile, Morgan and Genevieve kissed sweetly, blissfully unaware of the war that was brewing right in front of their happy union.

The ceremony completed, the bride and groom had made their way to the head table and the reception had begun. Sarah sat in her chair, fuming. Yet a small part of her mind was thinking of all the ways she'd get her revenge. She didn't notice the evil looking woman watching her closely. Penelope made her way over to Sarah, sitting down next to her with a huge smile on her painted face.

Penelope stared at Sarah through narrowed eyes. Jareth had been grinning at her as if they shared an intimate secret, as if they'd _**been** _ intimate. Surely this could not be her supposed rival? Sarah for her part had been glaring at Jareth as if she'd like to rip his head off with her bare hands. Penelope liked seeing that, it would make her job that much easier. How dare he bring another woman here when Penelope had rights to him? True, she had neglected him for years, but she'd been busy, many men had wanted her company and she hated to deprive them of her charms. If this little interloper thought she'd just waltz in and take what was promised to her, she was in for a huge disappointment.

Sarah glanced at the woman but said nothing. She was going to find Jareth and do more than chain him to a wall this time. She was going to shove that riding crop right up his -

"I don't recall seeing you at these family gatherings before, who might you be?" The voice startled her and she blinked a few times to focus on the woman next to her.

"Sorry? Um, my name is Sarah, and you are?"

"Me, I'm the Lady Penelope LeTroll, close friend of the High King and Queen. They've been after me for years to marry Jareth, he and I are so - suited to each other. I came here tonight to finally put the boy out of his misery."

"Excuse me?" Sarah was slightly amused by the awful woman, but it was finely balanced by her fury at Jareth.

"I'm going to say yes to his proposal tonight and become his queen." Sarah felt a rush of anger boil forth and had to keep from strangling this woman with her bare hands. She forced calm into her voice and smiled at the horrible woman.

"Is that so? Well then, I'm very happy you both, you look the part of a goblin so the job should suit you just fine." Sarah got up and walked away, leaving a highly insulted Penelope behind.

As Sarah made her way to her assigned table for dinner, she was stopped by a guard. Curious, she let him escort her to a room towards the back of the ballroom. Opening the door, he ushered her inside. There was an older couple sitting there at a solid gold table, staring at her shrewdly.

"Come in my dear, and do close the door," the woman beckoned. Sarah came in and took a seat, waiting.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sarah asked. The man laughed.

"No, you don't. My name is Doyle and this is my wife Melinda though she prefers Rayven. We wished to meet the Champion of the Labyrinth and get to know her. Tell me, what do you think the most important job of a king is? To please himself or protect his people?"

The question was odd, but Sarah didn't fell threatened by these people so she answered.

"A true king is pleased when his people are protected. There can be no greater reward than knowing he has done everything he can for his people yet long to do more."

"Very good. And do you think when he acquires a queen, his new goal is her happiness? To forget his people so that he may please her?"

"Of course not," Sarah said, confused by the line of questioning. "A queen's role is just as important as her king's. Without her subjects, there is no kingdom and no purpose. Her job is to protect them, maybe even more than the king would. She becomes a mother to them, guiding them and loving them. Anything less would be cruelty."

The couple looked at each other, then at Sarah. They rose and came around to her, kissing her cheeks.

"Welcome to our family, dear Sarah," the man said, smiling. She noticed then the resemblence between this man and Jareth.

"You're his parents, aren't you?" Sarah gasped, needing to sit down again. The woman laughed, nodding.

"Yes and we've been waiting for your return for quite some time. We never thought our son would find his match - especially not from the mortal world. But - you are his match. Tell us, has the blood lust started?"

"Blood lust? I'm sorry, what is that?"

"The need to claim Jareth, body and soul," Rayven answered, smiling. Sarah blushed, remembering Jareth chained and groaning as she sucked him into her mouth. The High King and Queen smiled.

"If that blush is anything to go by, I'd say that was a yes," Doyle laughed. "When Fae find their soul mate, they go through a change - it's called blood lust. You feel an overwhelming physical need to be with your intended, almost to the point of pain. It comes and goes at first, but eventually if you do not heed its call, you can lose your sanity. Being human originally, we were not certain you would have symptoms. But if you have felt it, it will make the mating that much stronger."

"Mating?" Sarah's mind was not working very well. Were they talking calmly about her need to rip Jareth's clothes off and claim his body? Sarah was slowly going insane and apparently she was going to be humiliated each step of the way. Doyle was speaking again and Sarah had to focus on his voice or start crying hysterically.

"You do plan to choose him as your own, do you not? Of course Rinna will guide you through your challenges and then you will have to publicly claim our son. If you have no intention of doing these things, you must say so now."

"He let me think he was the one getting married tonight. He lied to me," Sarah said hotly.

"He told you he was getting married?" Doyle said, surprised.

"Well no," she admitted. "But he let me think it. And I didn't like feeling so helpless about it."

"And did it make you want to give him up, dear?" Rayven asked, watching her face closely.

"Well, no. It made me mad. I thought he was going to marry Genevieve and I saw her kissing Morgan but I didn't know they were engaged and Jareth let me think, and the things I did to convince him not to marry her, I -" oh she was babbling again and Jareth's parents held in laughter as she blushed bright red.

"Sarah, what do you really want out of this situation?" Doyle asked quietly.

"I'm not sure what is being asked of me. If it is to love Jareth, I already do. But this Queen of Wishes thing, I just don't know."

"Sarah, Rinna has spoken with us and explained your doubts. But you've used the magic unaided. Your body is adjusting with each passing moment. You need to commit to this or lose it all," Doyle said solemnly.

"What - what would happen if I turned all of this down?" The king and queen shared a glance and the queen nodded to her husband.

"She needs to know."

"Jareth would be rejected by you twice, and officially this time as you have full knowledge of what is asked of you. He would forfeit his crown and be banished. You would be sent back Above Ground and would never see Jareth or the Under Ground again."

"But my life above," she said and Doyle held up a hand.

"You, being born human still have ties to that world. When you wish to live there, you may. But your home would be your castle here and you would be expected to be here for royal business. Votes, trials, and such. Your life is always your own, Sarah. You just have to decide who you let into it."

"If he was banished, what would happen to him?"

"He'd be sent away to an area of the Under Ground that would eat at his sanity until he ceased to exist."

"You don't make this easy for me," Sarah sighed. Rayven shook her head.

"And you cannot choose him out of a sense of fear for his banishment. You must choose him with your entire heart for him to stay. Others have told him they loved him, but they have only wanted his crown, his power."

"Penelope," Sarah said, her eyes burning. "What of her?"

"What of her?" Doyle said dismissively. "She's a girl Jareth courted centuries ago just to get him out of the castle. He was driving us crazy with his pranks, we figured he should use his energies elsewhere. He cut her out of his life years ago."

"Well she's pasted herself back in - she thinks she's engaged to your son." Sarah's eyes blazed with an inner fury at the thought and the royals watched her eyes spark with great interest. The blood lust was strong in this girl, she would give Jareth many children.

"Well then, you must make certain she knows that is not the case," Rayven said. "If - of course - you've decided?"

Sarah paced the room, thinking about her feelings. She was angry at him for his deceit but, to be fair - he was Fae. They were by birthright a sneaky devious people who lived for their own amusement. But they were also loyal to those they chose to love and he had never lied to her. Confused her and used the situation to his benefit, but she had to admit - she had enjoyed him chained to a wall. She felt the urge to do it again. And make sure the damned door was really locked this time. She could live above when she wanted to, and she could be a part of his life here too. She really had no choice, she was his just as surely as he was hers. She looked at his parents who had let her come to terms with her feelings on her own terms.

"Oh I've decided," Sarah grinned. "He's not getting away from me that easily. But it's not going to hurt him to suffer a bit before I tell him."

Rayven laughed, hugging her. "Oh my lovely Queen of Wishes, welcome home."

**_JSJSJS_ **

Jareth searched the ballroom for Sarah, barely noticing the various nobles and ladies vying for his attention. She must be here, he was going crazy thinking she'd left again. He heard the music for the first dance start up and spared a glance at his brother and sister in law swirling across the marble floor. It made him think of the dance he'd shared with Sarah so long ago, and his heart skipped.

"Jareth, there you are," a voice called. He spun around only to see Penelope gliding toward him, her low cut gown showing off her breasts to him. Once that would have been enough to tempt him into taking her to a dark corner and having meaningless sex. But that was over years before he met Sarah. Sarah - he needed to find her.

"Not now, Penelope, I'm looking for someone," he snapped, searching the room with his mismatched eyes.

"Would it be the lovely Sarah?" she asked sweetly. He looked at her, wondering what she was up to now. Casually pushing back some hair from her face, she smiled, pushing her breasts together to get his attention.

"What do you know of Sarah?" he asked. She was too stupid to hear the threat in his voice and smiled at him again.

"I introduced myself and told her of our betrothal of course. She's long gone, she wished us well in our marriage and walked out of here without looking back. Now - about that dance," she purred.

"We are not betrothed, woman. I've explained this to you before and I'll do it again. We courted briefly, I realized I did not want you, and the courtship ended. Now leave me to find my queen."

"Your - what? You cannot be serious Jareth, she's nothing. See how she doesn't think of you, there she is, in the arms of another. They look quite cozy, don't they?"

Jareth spun around to see Sarah dancing with one of his cousins. She was dancing quite close to him, hugging him tightly, letting her hands stroke his back. Jareth's eyes blazed in fury and he stalked over to them angrily. He was about to grab her when Penelope grabbed his arm, turning him to her, making sure Sarah could hear her words.

"Give it up, love - she's not your anything. Come, take me to bed, I'm tired and need you to massage the fatigue from my naked flesh."

"Yes, Jareth, help her relieve her tension," Sarah said lightly. "I'm sure your cousin can do the same for me."

Jareth growled low in his throat, a dangerous sound that made Sarah's pulse jump. He pulled Sarah to him, throwing her over his shoulder roughly. In an instant, they were gone from the room. Penelope stomped her foot and screamed.

"Guard, please escort the Lady Penelope to her guest room," Rayven said, bored. "She appears to need a massage. Give her one." The large goblin smiled with crooked teeth and Penelope backed away. Undaunted, the guard picked her up and carried her towards the guest rooms. She'd get away from him, Rayven thought, but at least it would keep her busy for awhile.

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah was naked. Very naked and tied to a bed, her wrists over her head, bound to the headboard. She looked down to see her legs spread wide open and tied to the floor on either side of the bed with long silken ropes, a pillow propping up her sex to Jareth's hot gaze. He had gagged her almost the instant they'd rematerialized in his room before using magic to strip her, pushing her down upon the mattress with a fury that almost scared her. She struggled fiercely, knowing that she couldn't get free but still needing to try.

"You think to mock me in my own home?" he hissed, riding crop in hand. He brought it down hard on her right breast, watching her flinch. Immediately, he leaned down to take the wounded breast into his mouth, sucking and biting roughly as she moaned. His other hand pinched her left breast, twisting the nipple between his fingers, as she gasped through the gag. His hand went lower, to between her thighs and he stroked her sex roughly, sliding his finger into her wetness, then bringing it to his lips to suck the juices into his mouth. Her eyes closed and he flicked his wrist again, striking her labia with the tip of his riding crop.

"You will not close your eyes unless I command you to do so, wench," he growled as his clothes disappeared with a flick of his wrist. He conjured a crystal filled with amber liquid, breaking it over her body like an egg. Honey, she thought madly, as it covered her body. No, not honey, something else. The liquid covered her breasts, her stomach, down between her thighs. He waited, watching her as the liquid glowed and her eyes widened.

She squirmed helplessly as tiny fingers tickled every part of her body that the liquid had touched. She was writhing madly, the heat between her thighs threatening to consume her. He climbed on the bed, massaging her breasts, sliding his hands over the liquid covering her body. The fingers turned into tongues and teeth and she sobbed breathlessly. He was killing her.

"Do you like my magic, Sarah? Do you like feeling my passion for you? It clouds every moment of my existance, it buries my sanity under its weight. I'm still doing what you asked, I didn't marry her. And you still left didn't you? You still thought to run from me after your lips were upon me so brazenly. Now it's time for you to suffer the same insanity you've put me through. And trust me - **_I've_** locked the door."

She screamed through the gag, tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to kill him for this, just as soon as she could get free and turn the tables on him. Her heart was racing, her blood rushing through her body like fire. His mouth claimed a breast again, licking madly, going lower to her stomach, his tongue swirling inside of her navel until she was thrashing on the bed, begging for more. He smiled up at her darkly lowered his head to her sex, sliding his tongue over her clit, as she pulled at the ropes binding her to his bed.

His teeth nipped at her clit, sucking harshly, letting his tongue cover the bundle of nerves over and over as his hands held her hips in place. Rising up, he removed the gag and she choked on her passion for him.

"Still thinking you can leave me?" he growled, anger and love mixing in his mind in equal parts. She loved him beyond words.

"Jareth, please, I'd never leave you. Take me, please, no more teasing. I love you so much," she sobbed and his heart burst into understanding. Entering her with one fluid movement, there was no time for sweet words or promises. Her bindings became undone and she was holding him, rolling with him on the bed. Claiming her king with a determination that stunned him with its intensity. He pounded into her ruthlessly, her legs tightly around his waist, pulling him into her even more. Each thrust made their shared magic explode into waves of pleasure, each scream of passion merged their souls more tightly into the others. It was perfect and it was hell and Sarah wanted more.

"Faster, harder, mine," the words came from her mouth in panting whispers. "Forever, Jareth - mine, forever."

With a final scream of triumph, he came within her, filling her with himself in a pulsing rush of power. Her walls tightened as he came inside of her, squeezing every last bit of him she could get. They lay there together, breathless and catching their breath. He kissed her brow and smiled.

"I shall have to tie you up more often, love. It seems I do have power over you when needed."

"Hmm, to a point, my king. Your parents seem to like me."

At his look of surprise she smiled. "So tell me more about these challenges I must win to earn your heart."

He kissed her long and hard. "That's to win your throne, you won my heart the moment I knew you existed."

"Mmm, sounds nice. Sleep now, talk later," she said, fading into slumber. He pulled her close and smiled. Later he might have to tie her up again so he could propose properly. Never hurt to have some leverage.


	9. Chapter 9

Jareth watched Sarah sleep peacefully in his arms. Even now, he wanted her, the blood lust flaring to life within him. He'd thought it a myth that old Fae told their young, a meaningless tale of hope and forever. But now he believed in it with his entire heart. She loved him, she had said so and he smiled to himself as he recalled words he'd used with her before... _what's said is said. S_ he could not take it back, he would not allow it. He only hoped she wouldn't want to take it back when she came out of the blood lust and saw how desperately he needed her.

He'd never needed anyone before - it was maddening and frightening and he wasn't sure he liked the helpless feeling he had when she walked into a room. Like she'd take from him endlessly and make him want to give her even more. Like she owned his very soul and knew it. Truth be told, he would be her slave whether she accepted him or not. He loved her and that was never going to change. He watched her, gently stroking her hair as he made a silent vow to protect her from any who would dare think to harm her.

When she claimed her kingdom, there were those who would not like it, a human girl turning Fae and claiming such a huge part of the Under Ground. His thoughts drifted to Penelope. She could become a threat if given the chance. Although they had never formally been betrothed, she had been the only woman he'd bothered to court in his younger years, mostly out of boredom. He'd had no need of companionship and after two weeks of spending time with her, he'd been certain that women were a waste of time. Damn, how he hated the fact he'd courted the harpy, she had never had an ounce of intelligence in her and his parents had thought it funny to get them together, however briefly. His parents had a cruel streak.

Sarah stirred, opening her eyes slowly to smile up at him with such a look of devotion that he thought he'd never let her out of his bed. His heart burst open again, filling itself with her warmth even as he swore to love her forever. His yearning for her was almost a tangible web of lust and he wanted to feel her lips on his once more, feel her shudder with need beneath him. He leaned down to kiss her, just a slow, chaste kiss that caused them both to moan breathlessly into each other's mouths. Shallow, fast breathing filled the air as they struggled to get closer to the other, legs over legs, arms locked around each other's sweat slicked bodies. A simple kiss quickly turned into a raging need, the scent of sex and magic mingling throughout the room, caressing them like a third lover.

"I want to be inside of you now, Sarah," he hissed, rubbing against her as if he would die without her touch. "I want to hear you scream my name again." She opened her legs for him, reaching down to guide him inside of her body, sighing as he entered her. They began to move, slowly at first - so very slowly, staring into each other's eyes. He buried himself within her heat, pushing farther inside as he stretched her inner muscles, watching as she flung her head back in bliss. She rocked her hips faster, daring him to keep up with her new pace and he growled. She was laughing, hooking her legs around his waist, holding him to her as he bit her throat.

"Mine," he said hoarsely, pulling almost all the way out to slam into her again. She drew in a harsh breath, loving the feel of him inside of her, needing more. "You've always been mine and I've waited so very long for you, my love."

"Then don't wait anymore, Jareth," Sarah panted. "Please don't wait anymore." Her thighs parted even more, and she grabbed his head, pulling him into a frenzied kiss. He swallowed her soul in that kiss, and gave her his. A million crazed thoughts flew through his fevered mind. He was going to lose his sanity and find his destiny, over and over again this night. He would have her until she cried for mercy and then he would have her again. She would never run from him again, she was his.

His hands slid over her body, learning each new sensitive spot that made her writhe beneath his touch. He let his fingers caress her nipple, loving the way it pebbled at his touch, her breast pushing towards his hand for more delicious torment.

Their movements became frantic, hot, wild. Her nails raked his shoulders roughly, drawing blood and she hissed in satisfaction. He knew that she was marking him so that all would know he was hers. It was the way of the blood lust. She would kill anyone who came near him and all would know it by the way she claimed him now. He bit her shoulder, lapping at the bite marks piercing her flesh and she moaned loudly, driving him insane with need.

As they climaxed together, a brilliant multi colored light burst over their bodies and Sarah shielded her eyes from the glare. She panted, catching her breath, then smiled at Jareth.

"Did you do that?" she asked. He grinned.

"We did that, we've bonded."

"Why yes you did," a new voice said, from the shadows. Rinna appeared before them, shaking her head and sighing at the sight of them in bed. Really, they had no sense of timing. First the challenges, then the courting, then the sex. Everything nice and tidy. Except she was talking about Jareth and Sarah and life was never going to be orderly again with these two running things in the Goblin City.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sarah asked, before she realized who she was yelling at. She took a pillow and covered her face, as if her own mother had walked in on them having sex.

"I ask for so little," Rinna continued as if Sarah had not spoken. "Fear me, love me and do as I say."

"And you'll be my slave?" Sarah asked from beneath the pillow. Jareth rolled his eyes, shaking his head at her sarcasm.

"No, that last part is something Jareth likes to add on to sound enticing," Rinna said wryly. Sarah popped her head out from behind the pillow to glare at Jareth. He gave her an innocent smile and she resisted the urge to hit him.

"Just how many times have you used that line anyway? And you apparently stole it from Rinna," she pouted.

"Never you mind, Princess. I think Rinna isn't through scolding us yet."

"You do realize the two of you caused a scene at the reception. Penelope is still complaining to anyone who will listen that Sarah has kidnapped her fiance, the mighty Goblin King." Rinna was trying to look stern but these two children were an amusement she was learning to enjoy.

"Kidnapped him? He threw me over his shoulder like some caveman and dragged me back to tie me up and well never mind," Sarah said, pulling the blankets up around her body. Jareth was silently laughing next to her, his body convulsing in waves of mirth. She did smack his head this time and glared, arms folded across her chest.

"Stop laughing," Sarah ordered and he smirked at her, reaching under the blanket to pinch her bottom. She yelped and kicked him soundly.

"If the two of you are quite through, I did not come to watch you assault each other," Rinna said pointedly. They mumbled apologies and waited for her to explain her visit to Jareth's bedroom.

"There are rules in this world, even for royals. Sarah must formally accept the challenge to become Queen of Wishes. Once those are completed, then she may claim her king."

"She's already claimed me. At least four times thus far, but the night is still young," Jareth said smugly.

"Do you realize that each time you two - claim each other - a great deal of magic is released? The wedding guests are all feeling quite friendly with each other now and I'm certain at least a few of them will wake up tomorrow wondering how they ended up with someone naked in their bed."

Jareth laughed loudly at that and this time Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We apologize, Rinna. What do I have to do to start the challenges?"

"Get dressed. Come back to the reception. Announce your decision and win your challenges. Then get married if you wish. Once you are properly mated, the magic will be contained within you and not out flooding the Under Ground. Then you can claim Jareth. "

"Again," Jareth said helpfully. Rinna glared, trying not to laugh.

"You are incorrigible," she sputtered.

"I come by it honestly, Grandmother," he said calmly. Sarah mouthed the word _**Grandmother**_ and hid her face under the pillow again. It was going to be a long night.

_**JSJSJS** _

The music from the reception made Sarah smile, what would be playing when she married Jareth? They'd come back and apologized to Morgan and Genevieve who of course thought the entire thing was hysterical. Jareth had then gone off to find his parents for their announcement after the newly married couple gave their blessing.

"A glorious day," Genevieve beamed at Sarah, "a new husband and soon, a new sister."

"I'm so sorry I was rude to you earlier, I thought you and Jareth," Sarah could not continue, she was still so embarassed. Genevieve grinned.

"No need to apologize, I would want to kill any woman who came too near Morgan," the new bride giggled.

Sarah laughed, "It's funny but I feel the same way about Jareth," Sarah admitted. "And before tonight, I had no idea he loved me."

"Ah but we did," Morgan cut in, smiling. "You have been all he has talked about for years. 'Sarah is so beautful, Sarah is smarter than any other woman I've ever met' it just was never ending." He grinned at Sarah's blush. "And he did not do you justice, for you are as mysterious as the very moon that smiles down upon us."

"Wow, I'm glad to see that Jareth is not the only smooth talker in the family," Sarah laughed. "Gevevieve you are very fortunate to have such a gallant husband."

"Why thank you, sweet Sarah," Genevieve curtsied. "I rather like him as well."

Penelope watched Sarah talking with Genevieve. They seemed happy about something. But where was Jareth? She needed to find him and make sure he understood that he was allowed his dalliances, but he would have to be discrete once they were wed. Sarah was pretty enough for a concubine, Penelope mused, but she would not be welcome at Court. She idly thought of which of the men she was - entertaining - she'd convince Jareth to have as courtiers, A queen needed comfort did she not?

Jareth had appeared, followed by his parents. They headed to the front of the room, where a huge picture window displayed the night sky and all it's splendor. Penelope hated this castle beyond the Goblin City, She hated the Goblin City. But she loved power and the eldest son of the High King had power. So it was only right that she have Jareth, Who else deserved such a prize?

The High King was speaking. "Honored guests, we are truly blessed. Not only have we gained the fair Genevieve into our family, but the legend has come true. The Queen of Wishes has come to take her place with us. She will complete three challenges and then claim her king. It is an exciting time."

Penelope watched, as Jareth held out a hand to Sarah. What exactly was happening?

"Sarah Williams, daughter of the Above Ground - the Labyrinth has chosen you to be Queen of Wishes. I have chosen you to be queen of my heart. What say you?" The look of complete adoration sickened Penelope. Jareth was trying to make her jealous and it was working.

"I accept the challenges for my kingdom and my king," Sarah said, gazing up at the enchanted Goblin King. "I pledge my life and my heart to him always."

"Stop this," Penelope shouted. "This farce goes beyond the pale! Jareth, announce our engagement this instant."

"Penelope, you have been drinking too much goblin ale," Jareth laughed and the other wedding guests laughed too. "Sarah is my heart and I will have no other."

"You lie - we have a marriage contract signed by your father and my own!"

"Which was voided the instant I found you in bed with three dwarves and one highly drunk centaur." Jareth turned to the wedding guests. "Raise a glass to my beloved Sarah. Once she is Queen of Wishes, she will occupy the rosy gold palace beyond my city and begin to add to her own legend. And someday be my queen."

Jareth kissed Sarah with all the love he carried for her and Penelope glared at them. She would kill this little human child for daring to think she could take what belonged to Penelope. The woman stalked off to plot her revenge.

"Shall we dance?" Jareth asked Sarah, spinning her into his arms.

"But of course, my love, you do after all have power over me." She leaned in to whisper, "Though I did enjoy you chained to to the wall. I may have to try that again."

"Then I must tie you to my bed again, dearest love - I have many more crystals to use upon your naked flesh."

Sarah grinned, teeth just a tiny bit sharper than they'd been when she'd arrived. "Deal."

Penelope fumed as she sat in her ornate carriage, the soothing sound of racing hoofbeats easing her mind. The fools and their myths, a mere human child could never own the heart of the Goblin King or rule as Queen of Wishes. Penelope knew the story as well as anyone who'd lived in the Under Ground. A champion would be found and proclaimed heir to the Kingdom of Wishes. And its queen would join forces with the King of Dreams – Jareth.

She'd never bothered to worry about such a thing, because no one had ever won the Labyrinth. There were rumors about a runner who had done such a thing, but that had been years ago and the supposed winner had not claimed the throne.

Penelope closed her eyes and plotted. As a Troll noble, she had no claim to the son of the High King - but as Queen of Wishes, she'd be able to snare Jareth as her own and banish the little mortal girl back to the Above Ground. It really was for the best - humans didn't mix well with Fae. She was doing the girl a favor. She'd just talk with her uncle - the King of Trolls. He'd have a way for her to win that crown.

She leaned back into the cushions and smiled. Sarah Williams didn't know it, but her return had given Penelope the way into Jareth's bed - and the way to get his kingdom away from him. She'd still let him be her slave in bed, she was at least that kind.

As they approached the large grey fortress, guards rode out to escort her coach to the main entrance. The huge double doors opened and her coach was led inside, the doors slamming shut the moment she was safely inside the great courtyard.

Penelope walked purposefully to the throne room, not bothering to be announced by the servants. She threw open the door and walked up to the throne. It was carved from the bones of vanquished kings and it screamed death and despair if you only knew how to listen. Her uncle, King Famish looked upon her in slight surprise as she approached.

"Uncle - our plans have met an obstacle. They think they have the Queen of Wishes. We will have to change our path."

"Interesting. Have you met the girl? What tribe is she from, the Golden Elves of Faramore?"

"No," Penelope spat angrily. "She is but a human, a nothing. I wish her back to her home Above Ground so that I may claim my Jareth and that he will no longer have her anywhere near him."

"Jealousy in you niece? Amusing. Tell me - what is it you want from me?" The old troll leaned forward, his large eyes no longer anything like kind uncle and now fully vengeful king. He would destroy the High King and Queen from the inside, by having his niece as Goblin Queen. It had been his plan for a long time and it will come to pass. Penelope thought she desired the Goblin King, and that was fine for Famish - he cared not for the girl's love life - only that he could destroy all he was not allowed to have.

"I want a way to become Queen of Wishes and win Jareth's heart." Her vain voice rattled him but he merely nodded, lost in his own thoughts.

He could have been High King if he'd won against Doyle centuries ago. He could have had the glamour and the power over all of the Under Ground. But he was cursed to rule over filthy trolls. Once his niece was safely married to the Goblin King, they could kill him and take over the kingdom. Of course, he hadn't told Penelope that part of the plan, females were so unpredictable with foolish things like love and desire.

"I shall give you what you desire child. Do not fail me."

"Never, uncle," Penelope promised gratefully. "Jareth will be mine yet."

"And the Under Ground will be mine," Famish growled under his breath.

JSJSJS

The rest of the reception flew by with Sarah and Jareth dancing together, always touching, always smiling. Towards the end of the evening, Rinna ushered Sarah and Jareth into a private room to chat as the musicians played the last dance. There was much to discuss now that Sarah had accepted the challenges presented to her. Rinna had a bad feeling about Penelope but decided to keep quiet on her visions for now. Warnings were one thing, but full disclosure would not let the future unfold as it was meant to - and Rinna had a greater obligation to the Under Ground's future. She was, after all, its guardian.

Rinna kissed Sarah on both cheeks before motioning for the girl to sit on a large, red leather sofa. Jareth sat next to her, his arm possessively around her waist. The casual warmth of his fingers pressing against her reminded her vividly of their earlier closeness and she smiled, moving closer to him. Rinna made herself comfortable on a large overstuffed chair upholstered in red leather.

"Your first challenge shall be in the morning, your second the day after. If you succeed in the first two, the final challenge shall reveal itself to you when you are ready."

"When I'm ready? How will I know when I'm ready?" Sarah asked carefully. Rinna smiled but it did not comfort Sarah when Jareth laughed out loud.

"The Labyrinth shall know - and you will face your greatest challenge," Rinna explained.

"And you can't tell me what that is?" Sarah's eyes widened, a million different disasters going through her mind. Jareth chuckled next to her on the long couch.

"It wouldn't be much of a final test if you knew what was required of you, now would it?" Jareth smiled. "As I recall you did fairly well in our last encounter, you do seem to land on your feet quite easily. But let's not get ahead of ourselves - you do have two other challenges to overcome before that final battle."

"Well can I at least know the first challenge?" Sarah asked, leaning into Jareth's warm embrace.

"You will be meeting your subjects," Rinna grinned. Jareth's smile froze on his face and he coughed to hide the fact he was laughing again. Sarah could have sworn she saw tears in his eyes. She glared at him.

"What exactly is so funny?" she asked, irritated. He pursed his lips at her, making kissing sounds and she laughed in spite of wanting to punch him. He hugged her tightly, gazing into her green eyes with amusement and affection.

"Tell me, Sarah - when you wish upon a star, who is it who carries your wish to the heavens?"

"I guess I never thought about it, angels?" Jareth laughed out loud this time, Rinna joining in with her eldest grandson.

"Hardly - and you honestly didn't think you'd rule over those did you?" Jareth teased. Sarah shrugged, thinking. When you made a wish, it concerned the little people, didn't it? They listened to humans all the time and oh no. It was not possible.

"No," Sarah said, stunned. Jareth nodded and Sarah looked at Rinna for some escape from her logic. Rinna shrugged, looking pleased with herself.

"Fairies? Are you kidding me? They bite!" Sarah looked outraged, remembering the fairy she'd seen in the Labyrinth years ago, and Rinna tilted her head to look at Sarah closely.

"Sarah, they have been without a queen for centuries, they follow no one but themselves. Even I could not rule them. But you - as Queen of Wishes, well - you would have dominion over the Under Ground fairies. It is a huge responsibility listening to the wishes of your world and ours. The fairies have forgotten what it is to follow a wish and bring it into life. You must convince them that they must return to their work."

"But - they bite," Sarah said weakly.

"Being queen is not an easy thing, Sarah," Jareth said seriously. "You have responsibilities to all of your subjects, not just the ones who please you."

"Really? Is that why you can never get Hoggle's name right?" Sarah asked dryly. Jareth coughed.

"I know what his name is, but he likes the attention," he said not meeting her gaze. She shook her head and turned to Rinna.

"Fine, I'll do my best, but I have no clue how I'm going to convince the little beasts to follow me."

Rinna laughed outright and stood up, yawning. "You are the Champion of the Labyrinth and the girl who's managed to tame my wild grandson into submission." Jareth sat up straight about to protest, when Rinna put up a warning hand. "Hush, the girl owns you, get used to it." She turned to Sarah and smiled.

"Sarah, your destiny is your own and the first step is trusting in yourself. All will follow in harmony once you believe that."

Sarah didn't look too convinced, but smiled and nodded. "All right then. Fairy pep talk, tomorrow morning."

"Good, now both of you go get some sleep - and I mean sleep," Rinna said frowning. "No more magic running around here unleashed. Focus on the tasks ahead and I'll see you both in the morning." She raised her arms and disappeared in a blaze of glitter.

"Hmm, must be a family thing," Sarah said softly. She turned to Jareth.

"Good night," she said, starting to walk away. He grabbed her around the waist and transported them back to his room. They were both naked and he was kissing her as if he would never see her again.

"Jareth, magic, stop," Sarah sighed. Jareth lifted his head and smirked.

"Not on your life, Princess. Let them deal with our love the best they can because you are not leaving this bed until I've had my fill of you." He kissed her again long and hard. "And I don't see that happening any time soon."


	10. Chapter 10

Penelope ran upstairs to her room with the large black bag her uncle had thrown at her with a dismissive wave. Tearing it open, she was stunned to find only a single page of parchment tied with a red ribbon. Confused, she pulled it out, slipping the ribbon off quickly. There was a single sentence in flowing cursive writing.

_**As you need it, is shall be given.** _

More Troll magic, she mused. She never understood the magic that surrounded her family because she never had access to it. Every time she'd ever tried to do a spell before, a searing pain had consumed her - as if someone was trying to stop her from using power. But if her uncle was giving her this magic, he must trust her to use it wisely, wouldn't that be so? Her mother had wanted her to be a great sorceress, had taught her a few things before she'd died. But she'd never been able to work the spells after her parent's death. It was because she wasn't worthy, her uncle had told her. She was not someone to be trusted with such magic.

Her brothers had worked their magic in front of her, gloating about their abilities. They were older and joined her uncle's military. She'd been seven when her parents died, too young to be useful to her uncle's quest for more power, more gold. They'd laughed as she was made to scrub floors and wash linens to earn her keep. Long hours spent fetching wine at parties for drunken men. Longer hours working in the hot kitchen peeling onions and burning her young hands on iron pots as the cook laughed. She'd been nothing to Famish until she'd hit her teens, when she blossomed into a lovely young woman. "So like your mother," her uncle said, eyes glittering, and it made her uncomfortable when he'd look at her, plotting in his gaze.

She thought back on her few weeks being courted by Jareth. She'd been so young and stupid thinking love could be given freely and trusted blindly. Until the day Jareth had told her she was a pleasant enough diversion but she was free to take her charms elsewhere. Somehow she'd ended up at a party and had too much to drink. When she'd awakened, she'd found herself in bed with dwarves and a drunken centaur.

Jareth was standing at the foot of the bed, amused. "This is how I find my intended when I tell her to go away. Really, pet - this is beneath you. Or more to the point, that third dwarf seems to be beneath you - what exactly is he trying to do down there?"

"Jareth, I didn't expect to see you here," she sputtered, trying to make sense of things. Was she supposed to be shamed? Her father had had lovers, her uncle had told her so. Wasn't she supposed to enjoy herself as much as a man could? Wasn't she just as worthy to find pleasure? Nothing made sense. Jareth had just shaken his head and left her there to fend for herself, grabbing some lingering wood nymph as his plaything for the night.

"You can consider our courtship ended, pet. Women are such fickle creatures, never satisfied with what they have," he'd said as he walked out of her life, taking her shredded dignity with him. And when she'd told her uncle - well, things best not remembered had happened. Things that tore at her soul late at night even now, she realized.

At that moment, she knew how the world worked. Men held the power, men controlled the fates of others. Penelope knew that if she controlled a strong man, she would have power. And then no one could ever use her as entertainment again. Something snapped inside of her. Jareth had power, more than he'd ever need. And she wanted that power. She was tired of being told that she was meant to be an ornament for a man, that she had no other purpose than to compliment the men around her as if she had no thoughts of her own. She would have Jareth yet, she vowed. If it meant using every mean spirited, vindictive plot she could think up - she would have her king.

And then no one would be able to hurt her again.

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah and Jareth weren't getting much sleep, and somewhere in her private sanctuary, Rinna laughed to herself. Trying to keep those two away from each other would be impossible. Rinna sent out the call to Clarice, captain of the Fairy Militia, and leader thus far of the Under Ground fairies. Moments later, the fairy flew into view, hovering at a respectful distance.

"You sent for me, my lady," the red haired fairy bowed in flight. Rinna nodded, sitting on her silver throne, watching birds fly overhead. She was silent for a long time, but Clarice did not speak. The lady would speak to her when ready. Finally, Rinna sighed and looked at her guest hovering nearby.

"I did. You will have a visitor when the sun returns. A very special visitor. You know I cannot tell you how to treat her, but I ask that you receive her with courtesy."

The tiny fairy regarded the lady warily. Rinna never asked favors, never requested loyalty - which is why the fairies respected her so much. Rinna could not command them, but she could destroy them on a whim. Centuries ago, she was a fearful warrior, protecting her realm, inviting all who were persecuted to come live within the Labyrinth. But soon the creatures seeking sanctuary there found that the lady loved every creature in her Labyrinth. And so they loved her as well.

"May I ask who this visitor will be, Lady?"

"Her name is Sarah and if all goes well, she shall be your queen."

"The legend has a name at last," Clarice mused, almost to herself. The fairies would have to test her harshly if she thought to be Queen of Wishes. It was their way. "What manner of fairy is she?"

Rinna smiled. "She is Fae now but was human born. She is the Champion of the Labyrinth returned to us. She has accepted the challenges for her throne. So, prepare your warriors, tell them to be ready. And Clarice - another will arrive to contest Sarah's place here. Do not tell the others of her as it will be part of the challenge Sarah must win. However it does not harm the future for you to be aware of the situation." She told the fairy all of what she had seen in her visions. Clarice gasped at some of it, laughed at most of it, and smiled sadly at the end.

"Thank you Lady for entrusting me with this knowledge. Both women are vital to our future in very different ways. Both shall be tested it seems."

"Yes, and both face great danger. One of them may not survive. So you see, I will need your help Clarice. And in return," she said. Clarice shook her head.

"In return all I ask is that you continue to trust me, my Lady - I can ask for no greater reward."

Rinna stood and bowed gracefully towards her closest friend. "As you wish, Clarice. But someday you may reconsider that outlook."

JSJSJS

"Tell me again why I have to get out of a nice warm bed as the sun isn't even in the sky?" Sarah groused. Jareth handed her a pair of riding boots and smiled as she tugged them on over her tight riding pants. With a fitted white blouse with ruffles on each cuff, she looked like an adorably cranky pirate.

"Fairies rise with the sun. Their queen must learn to do so as well." Sarah looked at him open mouthed. He could not be serious.

"Every day?"

"When necessary. Mostly though you would only do it in times of war. Or when autumn arrives and you have to go out to hand paint the forest in red and gold. Sometimes the fairies run out of those colors and the trees end up purple." Sarah stared at him, not certain whether to believe him until she saw the smirk cross his face.

"When I become queen, you are so being punished for that," Sarah threatened, laughing at his innocent expression.

"Why wait?" Jareth asked, pushing her back onto the bed, looking at her as if she was already naked. "I've been bad, punish me my queen. Make me beg."

Sarah laughed, pushing him off of her. He pouted until she leaned down and kissed him sweetly. Before he could deepen it, she was on her feet again, smoothing her hair.

"Fairy pep talk first, Goblin King begging second."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you're running from them with your hair on fire, and could have been on fire in a much better way."

She pulled him up and kissed him until they were both breathless.

"You're cute when you're pouting."

"Goblin Kings do not pout," he protested as she walked out of the room. Seeing that she did not stop, he ran to catch up with her.

_**JSJSJS** _

Rinna watched as Jareth and Sarah materialized into her sanctuary. Sarah bowed to Rinna and the older woman smiled.

"I felt magic coursing through our world last night. You two take instruction well." At Sarah's blush, the Lady Guardian laughed. "It is all right, none can stop blood lust and I'm certain my grandson is corrupting you."

"Why must I always be the villian?" Jareth asked, wounded. Both women gave him skewering glares and he smiled, proud of their reaction.

"Sarah, are you ready for your first challenge, dear?" Rinna asked. Sarah nodded.

"Yes, do I have to go alone?"

"Not at all, you must have a royal witness to your success or defeat. I'm sure my grandson would be more than happy to sponser you in this," she looked at Jareth who nodded wildly.

"Sarah against a raging band of sharp toothed fairies? Sounds thrilling, tell me, do they still like setting people on fire with their magic glare?" Sarah shuddered and Rinna shook her head at Jareth.

"Stop scaring the girl, and let us be on our way," she smiled.

"If I'm to be the villian, you will have to allow a bit of mayhem," Jareth said, grinning. Sarah sighed.

"Are you sure Jareth is my prize and not my punishment?" she asked. As Rinna laughed outright, Jareth put his arms around Sarah, kissing her with such passion that she had to hang onto him or fall to the ground. Staring down at her with lust clearly on his face he grinned again.

"Who says I cannot be both, Princess?"


	11. Chapter 11

They came as a swarm of black and gold against the orange sky. Thousands of falcon, eagles, owls, and ravens carried members of the fairy militia, led by their captain, Clarice. Sarah watched as they flew in formation, circling overhead with war cries piercing the calm of sunrise. It made her shiver in anticipation. Something in their cries touched Sarah's soul, as if they were calling her to answer, but she stood, transfixed by the flock. The birds landed softly in the fields of green grass, black eyes trained on Sarah's face. She took a deep breath. It was really happening, this was real. As the birds landed all around them, the fairies also stared at Sarah, some in confusion, some in mistrust, but all with curiousity.

Clarice dismounted from her falcon and flew to look Sarah in the eye. Jareth held Sarah's hand tightly, lending her his strength.

"You are the human born Fae who thinks to claim the throne?"

"I - I am," Sarah said, suddenly very nervous. There were murmurs throughout the regiment, Sarah could hear words like **pretender** and **human** rustle through the crowd. Clarice glared at Sarah and nodded. Rinna stood behind Sarah, watching.

"Why?" The question was simple and unadorned. Sarah was surprised at her bluntness, but Jareth squeezed her hand and Sarah cleared her throat. She was so nervous, she hoped she would say the right thing. If anyone had told her even a week ago that she'd be pledging her life to a bunch of hand biting fairies, she would have kicked them out of her house without a second thought. My, how times had changed, she sighed and started to answer.

"I love the Labyrinth, I love my friends here. I love my king." Jareth smiled a bit at that. "I don't know if I will be a good queen, but I will honor my subjects and my realm if I'm deemed worthy."

"You speak of why you need us, but why do we need you?" Clarice asked harshly. Sarah paused, how was she to answer that if she wasn't sure they _**did** _ need her.

"For the same reason," Sarah said slowly, gathering her thoughts. "You need a queen that puts her subjects first. Someone who loves this world and will try her best to guide them, protect them. I haven't been the same since I left. I've dreamt of this place, wondering why my heart ached. I've spent years travelling my world, searching out mysteries and places said to have magic - but I can't recreate this world. I belong here, I think I always have. I just didn't want to believe I could return."

"And you believe now?" Clarice asked, watching Sarah's hand holding onto Jareth's. "Does the Goblin King have anything to do with your change of heart?"

"Jareth **_is_** my heart," Sarah answered honestly. "And I was meant to be with him, with all of you. I only ask that you give me the chance."

"And if you win the tests we put before you, what then?"

"I'll expect you to pledge your loyalty to me. And to your duties - carrying wishes to me and guiding lost souls to their dreams. You are all very important and you've been neglected. But you've neglected your duties as well. It's time to repair the damage and rebuild a strong kingdom - together. Will you allow me to try?"

Clarice gave her an appraising stare then turned to her troops. They seemed to be talking to each other by telepathy and Sarah could hear the buzz of conversation in her mind but in a language she did not recognize. After a few minutes, Clarice turned back to Sarah.

"It is decided, you may try. But know this, Sarah Williams, it will not be easy and we will not be easy on you simply because you think you wish for this path. It will be dangerous at times, for a true queen must know battle. Do you accept?"

Sarah nodded slowly. "I do."

"Wait," a voice came out of the darkness. Penelope appeared, dressed in dark black tights with silver ankle boots. Her blouse was loose and a shade of dark blue, a poet's shirt not unlike the one's Jareth favored. Jareth swore under his breath. She was carrying some sort of bag with her. He could only hope there were no weapons inside of it.

"Penelope, you have no business here," he said but Sarah held up a hand.

"I want to hear what she has to say," she said, eyes glowing softly.

"I, by right of my bloodline challenge the human for the throne. I will be Queen of Wishes." She did not meet Jareth's angry gaze but instead, stared at Sarah who watched the woman walk up to them, bitterness on her lovely face.

"I was born here, I belong here. I understand this place better than any human girl could. And I would be a strong leader - ruthless and decisive. What say you?" she asked Clarice who was stunned at the woman's audacity.

"Our challenger has been chosen. However, if Sarah allows it, you may oppose her in this first test only. If you lose, you may not challenge again. Sarah?"

"Sarah, send her on her way, she only means to cause trouble," Jareth growled. Sarah released his hand and walked up to Penelope.

"Why do you claim what has not been offered to you? Jareth does not want you, and the Labyrinth has chosen me. Why do you really want this?"

Penelope's eyes narrowed. "You have no understanding of our world. Or its dangers, but if you follow this foolishness, you will know more than you thought."

"You dare threaten my queen? I could have you executed for even thinking it," Jareth said, standing in front of Sarah to shield her.

"She is not your queen," Penelope shouted. "I am to be your queen."

"Enough," Sarah said. She turned to Clarice. "I allow it." At Jareth's incredulous look she continued. "But on my terms."

"Name them," Penelope hissed.

"If I win, you never come near me or Jareth again. You exile yourself from our kingdoms and never set foot outside the Troll territories for the rest of your life."

"Done, and if I win, you forfeit the other challenges and the fairies proclaim me queen. You go back Above Ground and never return."

"Clarice?" Sarah asked, not taking her eyes off Penelope. The fairy nodded.

"It is acceptable."

"It is ridiculous," Jareth sputtered. "Penelope, I don't love you."

"I do not need your love, only my crown. And joining with you in our marriage bed will be but a bonus of sorts as I claim your magic into my body."

"That's a lovely sentiment, but I've already shared it with Sarah," he said. "Repeatedly and in many obscene ways. Shall I describe all the ways to you?"

"Then I will kill her when I win and you shall be free to wed me," Penelope said, her voice flat.

"Enough," Rinna broke in when it looked as though Jareth would kill Penelope where she stood - "let the first challenge begin. I shall return when it is completed." She hugged Sarah, giving a warning glance to her grandson.

"Believe in yourself Sarah, and in your love of our world." And in a rush of glitter, she was gone.

"Now," Clarice said grinning. "The first challenge may begin. King Jareth, you know you may not interfere, being the witness." Jareth nodded.

"A queen must be cunning, brave - fearless," Clarice said, watching Sarah and Penelope closely. "But she must also be accepted by her subjects. All of them. The first challenge is to go to the top of Mount Orthom and claim your battle steed."

"A horse?" Penelope scoffed. "I've been riding since I was three."

"Not a horse," Clarice said sweetly. "What we all ride," she waved her hand back to the flock of fighting birds.

"But we wouldn't fit on one of those," Sarah said, confused. Clarice waved her hand again and Sarah felt strange. Her eyes closed and when she could open them again, Jareth stared down at her, a giant.

"Jareth, you grew?" Sarah said still in a haze. He smiled, kneeling down to pick her up gently in his hand.

"No my sweet, you are the size of the fairies now. For this challenge, you must earn your steed the same way your subjects do - and at the same size. When you do, you will be able to ride as they do, with a surprise I cannot reveal as yet. But you will be most pleased."

"What about me?" Penelope shouted from the ground. Jareth glanced down to frown at her.

"I'd wish you luck but, well - I don't," he said archly. He set Sarah back down.

"I can only observe and not aid but I will not be far away," he said, changing into an owl and flying towards the mountain.

Sarah watched him fly off and sighed.

"Well feet," she said, "looks like we go on another adventure."

Clarice laughed. "We can take you both to the top of the mountain, as is our custom, but from then on - you are on your own. Make no mistake - the birds are not tame and will attack you if they sense a threat to their young. Are you ready?"

"Yes?" Sarah said nervously. Penelope walked past her, determination on her face.

"Then let's get moving, I have a bird to catch."

Rinna, as a beautiful silver owl, flew quickly to her daughter's castle. The sun was rising and it always gave the Lady Guardian hope for a fresh start, a new day in which to make things right. The High Queen was waiting at the large open window of her sitting room, watching her mother approach.

There was much to discuss and Rayven wished her husband hadn't been called away. But the safety of their world came first, and Doyle was a warrior. Rinna landed gracefully, her feathers swirling as she spun into her human form. Mother and daughter hugged tightly, then the queen motioned to two matching comfortable chairs near her fireplace. A low table had a kettle and two cups waiting, and Rinna could tell by the aroma that it was hot chocolate.

"Ah, you remembered," Rinna smiled as her daughter poured two steaming cups, handing one to a grateful Guardian. Rinna sipped it, closing her eyes and smiling blissfully. Chocolate was a human memory, but still - she was allowed the odd human need, even now.

"I remember everything about our time together, Mother. I only wish that you came to see me more often."

"I know, my love. But we each have our roles to fill, and the dangers never really go away, do they? Famish is plotting again, he still feels the rage of losing the Under Ground to your mate." Rayven growled, anger lacing her next comments. Anger Rinna could not fault her for, given the circumstances.

"He killed his own brother to gain his throne, I have no sympathy that he could not kill my husband to gain Doyle's."

Rinna took another sip and sighed. She had thought that when she'd first come to this world from her own, things would be easier. She was so young then, so ready to take on the challenges of starting a new reality. But as goodness grew, so did darkness. Prophecies and spells, wars and magic. Centuries of learning who she was, showing her only daughter that sacrifice was never easy, but sometimes necessary.

So many things set in motion by a wish made one dark night by a child. Sarah's wish had started a journey for them all and it had taken years to get to this point. But, now that the time had finally come, Rinna was not certain of the outcome. Fate only took you so far, after all. She hoped the players in this drama all knew their strengths, for it would not be easy to get their happily ever afters.

"He's dragged Penelope into his plots. The girl has challenged Sarah for the throne of wishes. It was quite heartbreaking to watch. This is not the path Penelope was meant for, but my hands are tied. Her mother did not die for this to happen to the girl. I feel so helpless, my daughter."

"Only Sarah can put it right, Mother. Do you think she is strong enough?"

"She must be, it is the only thing that will save our world. She must win these challenges and Penelope must win her own."

"Her magic is bound and her heart bound as well. She has been mistreated for years by Famish and by the terms of our treaty, we've been powerless to stop it. We cannot go into the troll kingdoms without cause." Rayven leaned back, staring into the fire. "Her mother was such a gentle soul, she did not deserve to die the way she did."

"You miss her still, I know," Rinna said softly. "But her soul is somewhere Famish can not harm it, so we must focus on the girl. She's been wronged for many years and the time has come to make it right. When Famish allowed her to come to our realm, I had hoped we could teach her our ways, but she was already too broken, too bitter. We must help her find her true path."

Rayven nodded. "You are right, but it shall not be easy being a spectator when I wish to tear Famish's heart out myself."

"Patience, my darling. Fate takes time, but time will triumph."

JSJSJS

Through his scepter's crystal, Famish watched the two girls being flown to the top of Mt. Orthom. Penelope was stupid, but she was easily manipulated. The bag would only give her what he allowed, and she would not be able to use her own bound magic. The magic that he fed off of her during her sleep, her innate goodness corrupted into destructive impulses that he fed her during those same dreams. The little fool. She had no memory of seeing him kill her parents, it was easy enough to push her into thinking she was nothing to be prized, a lowly servant with no magic of her own.

So like her mother, so lovely, yet always choosing the wrong male to worship. His mouth watered, thinking of what he had done to Penelope when Jareth had rejected her. He knew she dreamt of it often, and it pleased him.

After Jareth was married to her and then killed, he would claim Penelope as his bride and rule the Goblin Kingdom. Then after the High King and Queen were destroyed, he'd be in line to get the Under Ground. All was in motion, all was perfection. He laughed, staring into the black crystal on his scepter. All was perfection indeed.

JSJSJS

Sarah swallowed hard as she slid off the back of the bright red falcon. Penelope jumped off the back of hers as easily as jumping off a chair, landing lightly on her feet.

They both stared at the cliffs ahead, hearing the cries of birds echoing off the stone walls of the caverns and mountainsides nearby.

"Well human, are you ready to lose? You can always back out now and save yourself the humiliation."

Sarah leveled her with a steady gaze, her eyes glowing with Fae magic.

"Even if I were to lose this challenge, I've won Jareth. So I am at peace. You however, carry a lot of anger and it's so unnecessary. I pity you, honestly."

Sarah walked calmly to the edge of the cliffs as Penelope fumed. Clarice flew to them, hovering over the steep drop. Sarah looked down and wanted to faint. It was such a long drop to the bottom.

"You will each find your steed amongst these fine warriors. Choose wisely as if you do not, you will die. Sarah, you will go first as this is your chosen challenge."

She flew off to a safe distance to watch. Circling above, a lone owl seemed to observe them silently. _Jareth_ , Sarah thought longingly.

_**I'm here my love, you'll do fine.** _

_I can hear you...I heard the fairies too but couldn't understand them._

**_You are slowly claiming your kingdom. When you finish the challenges, you shall understand their language and be able to speak it as well as if you'd been doing it all your life._ **

_Is this cheating?_

_**No, as long as I do not give you advice or aid you in any way, I may speak to you.** _

_What happens if I lose...I'll die won't I? Please tell me you won't let Penelope marry you. I'm selfish, but I can't think of her in your arms, even if I'm -_

**_You will not die! I would never allow that. You will never even hint at such a thing again, do you understand?_ **

_I love you Jareth, always. Just please, always remember that._

She shut him out of her mind, she needed to focus. He screamed from the sky, willing her to look at him, but she would not. Climbing the rocky protrusions of stone, she let her gaze wander over the multitude of birds. They all seemed to watch her, waiting for her next move.

Sarah closed her eyes, calming herself. She had to believe she could do this or she wouldn't succeed. She started singing softly to herself, the song Jareth had sung to her in the ballroom. It gave her courage, and she needed it right now. The birds slowly stopped their squawking and settled into their nests, listening.

She felt a nudge under her hand and looked down. A baby owl was staring up at her and the fairies gasped.

"The royal familiar has chosen her."

"She is beloved of the owls."

"But can she fly?"

"Shush, she's singing."

Sarah smiled and pet the owl on the head as it closed its eyes and seemed to purr. She realized that she could feel its thoughts, its love and she blushed. Such an innocent little one, she felt an urge to keep it safe.

 _Merliah_ , the owl thought at her. _My name is Merliah_. _Choose me and when I'm old enough, I shall die to protect you, my queen._

_But I must fly, and you are still so small - I would love to choose you, but how?_

_Sarah, spread your wings and fly. Just like in your dream._

Sarah stared at the baby owl and knew what her dream had meant, she couldn't depend on Jareth to save her or even want her - she had to do this on her own. She turned towards the cliffs, spreading her arms wide. Jareth screeched, flying down to her, terrified.

Sarah opened her eyes wide, seeing her terrain, her realm. She smiled once, then flew, turning into a bright golden owl, swooping down into the mists of the mountainside before soaring above Jareth in triumph.

The fairies gasped, then applauded, then flew into the sky, surrounding her with their shouts of loyalty, of devotion, of hope. Sarah felt like crying and laughing and screaming all at once. She was free, she was chosen. And Jareth, precious Jareth, he was flying around her as if she hung the moon.

Sarah and Jareth landed in a rush, tangled in now human arms and legs, laughing and kissing as if they'd been spared execution. And in a way, they had been.

"You've done it, my love," Jareth crowed. "You've flown as a true Queen of Wishes. I hoped, but I dared not say it aloud. You are truly remarkable my dear, sweet, wonderful Sarah. Queen of my heart." He held her as they rolled on the ground like children, laughing and not caring that the fairies and birds watched them in great amusement.

Penelope could not bear it a moment longer. She brazenly walked up to an eagle and tried to climb on its back. It went to bite her and she yelped, kicking it. She pulled the black bag from her shoulder and flung it open. Inside was a harness. She threw it over the eagle and hung on for dear life as it flew wildly, screaming in anger before flinging her into a mud puddle near the nesting area.

The fairies laughed, almost falling from their birds as they taunted Penelope. A baby owl hopped over to her, eyeing her cautiously before regurgitating the remains of a partially digested mouse onto her hair.

Sarah stood up and offered her hand to the disgraced woman. Penelope stood up and slapped Sarah hard, mud streaking the queen's face.

In that moment, Sarah saw into Penelope's mind. how much she was loved by her mother. The death of the girl's parents. The abuse and pain from Famish, the pain of not being able to access the magic she had thought she had owned as a child. jareth's cruel rejection of her. And finally, what the troll king had done to her in punishment of that rejection. She saw it all and fell to the ground, sickened.

Jareth ran to her, pulling her to his chest. "Now Penelope shall be punished."

"No, she will not be exiled. She must not go back there. Rinna must be told, so much pain, Jareth." He touched her and felt the same memories, the same pain through their bond. He stared at Penelope.

"I had no idea, I - have no words."

"Keep your words, kill me." The words were hollow and they did not notice Rinna's return.

"You spare the girl?" Rinna asked lightly. Sarah nodded.

"I do."


	12. Chapter 12

Famish watched through his scepter and growled. The girl had failed in the first quest and was now a prisoner. He would call her back to his world and punish her himself. She wouldn't cry this time but he knew it would crush her just a bit more. And he needed to feed on her magic, he was growing weak again. He raised a hand to call her to him and - nothing. He frowned, not understanding then cursed. The fool girl was on Mt. Orthom, one of the protected areas of Rinna's world. Damn that woman, with her love and compassion. When he'd stolen Harmon's throne, she had not killed him as a true creator should, but had exiled him to his brother's lands. And he'd been plotting his escape each moment since.

He sat back on his stolen throne and growled again. He'd only allowed Penelope to visit Rinna's realms so that he could get her married off to Jareth. She was an innocent, and was not bound by the treaty that held him in exile. He'd blocked her memories of her seeing him kill her parents, blocked her magic so that only he would be able to touch it. He'd sent her to Rinna's world to gain him entrance. But if she was on protected land, he could not call her back and he could not proceed. But he would keep trying, he could not lose that power that fed him. Too much was at stake for his plans to fail now.

_**JSJSJSJS** _

Rinna looked down at Penelope, who had fallen to the ground, eyes unfocused. A wave of pity welled up inside of her, followed by regrets best not pondered on just now. She'd promised the girl's mother that Penelope would always be taken care of, and Rinna had not been able to keep that promise. After Famish had killed Harmon and Verity, she'd had to close off the borders of the troll teritories to keep the rest of her world safe. Unknowingly trapping Penelope there to deal with an angry Famish. It was a mistake that haunted Rinna each day of her life. But since Penelope was in one of Rinna's protected places, Famish's evil was draining from her - the hatred she was surrounded by was not touching her. She felt safe and scared at the same time. She felt like she was a good person again.

"Rise, child," Rinna said softly. "You and I have much to discuss."

"I must return home," Penelope said, broken. "I have failed."

"No, I have failed you," Rinna said, holding out a hand to the woman. Stunned, Penelope rose to her feet.

"I don't understand," Penelope said, glaning at Sarah and Jareth. "I've been horrible to everyone."

"You've been hurt, and you had no way of knowing how much you were wanted here. That bag you have is dark magic and we can trace the intent. Famish can be formally charged with trying to use you in his plots."

"But I don't know what his plots are," Penelope protested. Rinna embraced her.

"You've been under an enchantment, Famish has been feeding off of your magic and filling your head with darkness. Think - do you really want to hurt Jareth or Sarah? Or is it the pain inside of you telling you to do these things?"

"I - don't know. I'm feeling a bit ill, like someone's trying to drag me away."

"That would be Famish, I'd wager. Jareth, send Penelope to an oubilette."

"What?" Penelope shouted. "But," Rinna held up a hand.

"It is the one place that Famish can not see besides my own sanctuary and you are too corrupted to survive there. We will have to purge the poisons from your soul. It shall not be easy and it will only work if you agree. Will you help me cleanse your soul?"

"Oubilettes are where you put people to forget them," Penelope sighed. "Maybe that is the best place for me."

Rinna hugged her again. "They are also where people go to remember. Jareth?" Her grandson nodded and flicked his wrist.

"She's safe within the Brocade Oubilette," he said, hugging Sarah to his side. Rinna nodded.

"A pleasant room. Well done, my love. I shall go to her now. I suggest the two of you go relax this evening. Another challenge awaits and I'm sure you have much to tell your Sarah about Famish now that he was shown his hand."

"Yes, Grandmother," he bowed and he and Sarah disappeared in a flurry of glitter. Rinna turned to the fairies and bowed.

"Be prepared when your Queen has need of you. Famish will not give up so easily." The fairies bowed and Rinna nodded before turning into a silver owl and flying off towards the Brocade Oubilette to heal Penelope.

JSJSJS

Jareth and Sarah were at the top of a mountain, no one was around for miles. He hugged her to his side as they could see the flocks of birds circling Mt. Orthom in the distance. He told her the story of Rinna's Labyrinth.

"Long ago, a little girl loved fairy tales. She read them - even wrote a few. But her world was an unhappy place and she was very ill. One day, a king came to her and offered her a new life. They fell in love and were married, having a daughter - king gave his wife the power to create a new reality, somewhere children could dream, somewhere fairy tales could be safe. But with every good story that was kept safe, there was a darker tale. I suppose you could call it yin and yang - balance of some sort."

"Famish?" Sarah frowned. He nodded, watching the birds fly and swoop like rivers of feathers. It always calmed him but today it just made him sad.

"Yes, the Troll kingdoms were not always such. They were dwarves and goblins, Fae and sprites living in peace. King Harmon was crowned by my grandmother to watch over them as she was satisfied with her Labyrinth. But his younger brother Famish longed for power and though we can not prove it, we believe he killed King Harmon and his queen, my mother's best friend. They were Penelope's parents."

"That would make her a princess," Sarah said, confused. "But she isn't called that?"

"Because when Famish claimed the kingdom, he took away her title saying that since Harmon was not the true king, she could not be royal. The memories you pulled from her today, they will be strong evidence in convicting him. The treaty put in place shall be revoked and Famish will have to be dealt with."

"As in killed?" Sarah asked, eyes clouded.

"Perhaps, or the boundaries between our realms and his own will be permanently sealed. Either way, his hold over our futures is coming to an end."

Sarah still looked troubled. Jareth stared down at her, concerned.

"Penelope will be safe now, Famish has no real power or way to come to us without her. And I will protect you with my life." He bent down to kiss her. "You still look unhappy." Sarah stared off into the distance, not looking at him. This, he did not like.

"I never thought I would come back to you. I never thought any of this was possible. I thought being Queen would be what I needed, just so I had an excuse to be with you."

"Does this displease you in some way?" His eyes searched her face in worry. She didn't answer, only walking to a large tree and sitting beneath it, pulling her knees up to her chin and wrapping her arms around them. He stood there, waiting for a response, his heart pounding in his chest. She could not think to leave him now, his heart ached with the thought of it. She looked up at him, and saw his fears. Swallowing, she held out her arms to him, trying to smile.

"No, I'm not displeased. I'm scared." He ran to her and knealt on the ground next to her, holding her in his arms, rocking her gently.

"I will not let you come to harm," he vowed, crushing her to him.

"I'm not afraid for myself, Jareth. This is real, all of it. I'm trying to become a queen over a world I know nothing about and I was doing it just to be with you. But there are responsibilities here that I'm just not sure I'm ready for - I guess I don't know if I belong here after all."

He stood up and walked a few feet away from her, anger in every step.

"You do not love me." The accusation sliced through her like ragged glass and she jumped to her feet in protest.

"I - Jareth, how can you say such a thing, I do love you - I would die without you. I just don't think I'm good enough for this, for you. I keep feeling I'm not brave enough or smart enough or," her words were cut off by his lips suddenly over hers, demanding, punishing, claiming her soul in a mad burst of anger and love. He raised his head to glare at her with a fury she'd never seen before on his face. It scared her with its intensity even as she longed for him to kiss her again. She was shocked to see tears in his eyes and he held her to him and her arms wrapped around him in comfort.

"I will die without you, Sarah. You have haunted my dreams for as long as I've known of you. I have waited years for you to grow, first into the teenaged girl who defied me, and then now, into the woman who defies me still. You cannot claim me and then tell me you do not deserve me, my heart will stop beating. We have bonded for eternity, we cannot be parted by your doubts or your fears. You are queen of my heart, forever. Do you understand?"

"I just want to do what is right, for everyone," Sarah sobbed, feeling small and insignificant. He kissed her again, gently and with a depth of emotion that rocked every cell of her body. She melted into his embrace and kissed him back, savoring the taste of him, the safety of his embrace. He was right, she couldn't leave him - couldn't leave this world. She'd thought she'd still live Above Ground but she couldn't - not when everything she loved so much was here in this place, with her king.

"You are meant to be here, Sarah. You took a selfish, cruel Goblin King and made him love you simply by existing. Your powers are greater than you realize."

"You are still selfish Jareth," she said and he caught her small smile. Grinning back at her, he let his hands find their way under her shirt, pulling it out of her tight pants. She laughed as he struggled to remove her pants, a bit of sympathy perhaps from the times she'd had to remove his. His tongue swirled inside her navel and she gasped with need. He laughed, sure of her desire for him. He kissed her again, long and slow, letting his tongue slide over her top teeth, making her giggle.

"True, and I can also be cruel. But," he whispered, removing their clothes with magic. "I rather think you enjoy it."

"Hmm, maybe you need to make me believe that, Goblin King," she whispered back to him. "I may need convincing."

His eyes darkened as his mouth bent to claim a breast, biting and nipping at her flesh as she pushed herself into his mouth. Vines from the tree above them slithered down, wrapping around her wrists, pulling her arms above her head. She looked up in surprise to see Jareth grin.

"You doubted our love, Princess. You must be punished." He pinned her to the ground, his knees bent on either side of her hips and tickled her mercilessly. She screamed and writhed beneath him as a crystal was conjured.

"No, not again," she moaned. He laughed, an evil sound that sent chills through her body. He broke it over her body, and watched tiny feathers fall from the orb, attacking each exposed inch of flesh. She laughed, tormented as he spread her legs far apart, letting the feathers stroke her heat. With each tiny lick of the feathers between her thighs, she thrashed, the pressure building slowly until she was mad with need. And still he watched her, as she begged him to stop.

With a flick of his wrist the feathers were gone. She sighed in relief until she felt his tongue over her clit, sucking and licking her roughly. His hands reached up and he scraped his nails over her exposed stomach, delighting in the way she shuddered beneath his torture. Oils were produced from thin air and he massaged the front of her body, taking careful care to slide slick fingers into her body and moving deeper as his thumb circled just outside of her entrance, driving her into sobs of pleasure. The oils licked at her flesh like tongues. Oh yes, she remembered this from the last time he'd tied her up, and that made her remember something else.

"Evil woman," he laughed, watching her face contort as she tried to regain control. She glared up at him then smiled.

"Jareth," she screamed. "I wish you were the one tied up, I'd show you how evil I could be," she panted. In an instant, Jareth was now beneath her, naked and bound to the tree.

"Damn that gag, I should have remembered," he groaned. Sarah took the oils and poured it over his exposed flesh, smoothing it over his chest, lower into the crease between his inner thighs and his erection, around his sac, until she grinned and grabbed what she wanted. Wrapping her hand around him, she pulled hard, making him gasp. Her right hand moved in a smooth, steady rhythm, as her left trailed sharp nails up and down his inner thighs. Just as he was pushing into her hand, she backed away and stood there, staring down at him.

"Sarah, please - untie me, need to touch you," he gasped and she laughed. Her hands went up to her breasts, stroking them lightly, rubbing the nipples into hardened pebbles. She kept one hand on her breast as the other ventured lower to between her thighs and she slid a finger up inside, groaning as she entered herself.

"Mmm, so good, almost like you were doing it. But you can't can you? Poor, helpless Jareth - you say you've always watched me? Did you watch all those nights I did this to myself?"

"Yes," he ground out harshly, straining to release his bonds. "Now let me touch you!"

"Not yet," she purred. "You seem to like punishment and I have to admit - it gets addicting." Her finger moved inside of her, causing her to settle back onto the ground, legs spread before him. Her other hand reached over and began stroking him again. He struggled to break free, to claim her yet again, to make her beg him - oh she was killing him slowly.

"Sarah, I warn you," he growled.

"Warn me? I think not, I'm your queen, remember? Perhaps you've forgotten what power I do have over you." She crawled on top of him, guiding her to her entrance, pushing her body down on top of his erection slowly, then rising back up again. She did this a few times, as he panted for breath, swirling her hips in a soothing pattern above his trapped body, taunting him by keeping her breasts lowered towards his lips only to pull them away when he went to bite her.

"Sarah, please," he begged. She smiled widely at him and the vines released him. Growling louder he grabbed her wrists over her head, pounding into her flesh, half crazed with lust, thrusting over and over again as waves of electricity exploded between their bodies. Sarah screamed, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him into her further.

"More, Jareth, more - now - need - more," her breathing shallow, her face flushed. He didn't speak, only continued the thrusts into her welcoming body, focused on branding her in a way that would make certain she would never again question her place in this world or his bed. She was his - and she wasn't going anywhere.

"Say you're mine," he commanded, glaring down at her. She gulped, nervously at the look on his face.

"Jareth," she said and he thrust even more deeply into her, making her scream.

"Say it!"

"I'm yours, Jareth," she obeyed, and they came together in a blaze of power that stunned them both, as if their bodies were disintegrating and rebuilding over and over again. They lay slumped on the ground, out of breath and after a moment, Sarah laughed. Jareth looked down at her again, still buried inside of her very happy body.

"And what is so amusing?" Jareth asked, moving his hips in a way that even now, made her want him.

"If this happens every time we fight, I'm never gonna be nice to you again," she giggled. After a moment of shock, he laughed into her hair and pulled out of her, clothing them in appropriate attire for a nice long nap beneath their tree.


	13. Chapter 13

The oubliettes were never meant to be punishment, despite what the Goblin King said to unruly runners. They were a place to regroup, think about choices, and decide on the best course of action. They were a place to remember what was best forgotten, but also a place to live through what must be remembered to heal from one's private hell. Sarah had been placed in one of Jareth's personal oubilette's for his own amusement but still – it had served a purpose.

The Brocade Oubilette was more plush, with tapestries on the wall depicting famed Labyrinth battles and coronations. Penelope gazed at one in particular, the one where her parents were crowned sovereigns of what was now the Troll Kingdoms. When they had ruled, it had simply been called the Safe Lands, where cast off magical beings could find a home, away from dark dreams and cruel humans who hunted them There had been stories told each night by a huge bonfire, games played and dances held. It had been a wonderful place then, she thought sadly.

She looked around her new prison. The room was decorated in blues and purples, rich velvet covered chairs by a roaring fireplace. She wondered briefly how that was possible in an oubilette, then shrugged. There was much she didn't understand, maybe Famish had been right calling her stupid all these years.

She turned at the sound of wings gently flapping and suddenly, Rinna was there. The Guardian walked up to the younger woman and bowed, slightly embarassed. Penelope didn't understand, the Guardian was never one to apologize and she'd already done so today. Rinna cleared her throat, oddly nervous.

"Child, I understand how you might feel betrayed by all of us and words cannot undo a lifetime of neglect. I promised your parents I would look out for you and in my haste to contain Famish, I trapped you in his world. I am incredibly sorry and you have every reason to hate me. I only hope we can work together to heal you now."

"I - I know not what to say, Guardian - I feel much confusion, like I was someone else for the longest time. Words I would never say came from my lips, things I would never think to do..." her voice trailed off as she remembered Famish touching her after Jareth had rejected the betrothal. Her face showed pain and shame.

"It was part of the enchantment. I knew of it, but due to our treaty with your uncle - I could not interfere. I had to wait until the right opportunity presented itself and Famish gave us that with that cursed bag he gave you. Child - where is that bag?"

"I'm not sure - it didn't come back here with me," Penelope said slowly. "I'm sorry, I had no time to grab it."

"No worries, dear - I'll have the fairies search for it," Rinna decided, mentally sending a message to Clarice. "And now, we must start your healing - if you are ready?" 

"What do I have to do? Will it hurt?" Penelope asked, thinking that she deserved pain for all she'd done. Rinna smiled gently guiding her to one of the chairs near the fireplace. Penelope sat, her gaze haunted, as if someone was calling to her through a thick haze. Her uncle was still trying to reach her even now. Maybe he should take her back, she'd only bring danger to everyone here if she stayed. Rinna sat in the chair opposite her and took her hand, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Truth sometimes does hurt in the telling, but it is needed to move forward and reclaim your future. Just sit back on this chair and relax. I'll talk you through everything."

"All right," Penelope nodded. "I'm ready."

*JSJSJS*

The fairies were all excitedly talking and planning for a possible confrontation with Famish. Clarice gathered her three best soldiers into a secluded area to discuss strategy. They still technically did not have a queen until the last two challenges were met, and Famish was counting on Sarah failing somehow. Clarice would fight to her dying breath to make certain Sarah did not fail. She had a fire inside of her and she had flown. None had ever seen a human born Fae fly as a bird since Rinna had done so centuries ago. It had made Clarice lose her breath watching the Labyrinth Guardian arrive as her king's bride. Even now it made her fill with unnamed emotion.

Trinka, a violet eyed, black haired water fairy, held up the corner of Penelope's bag. "This is really heavy, can someone help me?"

Vellum, a blue haired fairy, smiled and helped her drag the bag over to Clarice. "What is this thing anyway?" Her pale grey eyes stared at it dubiously. "It had a harness in it, maybe that's all it is." She was a fairy of light and music, and could use both as weapons. She went to grab it, shining a bright light towards the opening. Her sister Mirium held her breath, watching.

Clarice shook her head. "No, don't touch it; it's a dark bag, they haven't been allowed in our realm since before Rinna came to us. It starts out empty then fills with whatever its owner needs. But there is a price - it takes away a bit of your sanity each time. If Penelope would have kept using it, she would have been reduced to a blithering idiot within hours. "Wait a minute," she closed her eyes. "The Lady wants me to bring it to her."

Reaching for the bag, she was surprised to hear it growl at her. "It growls?" The bag opened to show a large rat, yellow teeth gleaming as it ran out to attack. The fairies screamed, each getting into defensive  
stances.

"To the air," Clarice yelled, kicking the rodent in the face. It jumped up to bite her leg and Mirium, a red haired rock fairy called a heavy stone to her, whipping it at the beast's head. It turned to bite her while Vellum conjured a burst of light to blind it as it hissed its anger. Vellum sang a clear, pure note that shattered the rock over the rat's head, causing it to roar in anger.

"Enough of this," Clarice spat, closing her eyes and sending a burst of energy towards the rat. With a huge effort, she sent it to the Bog of Eternal Stench. Settling to the ground, she glared at the dark bag in fury. It had started to shimmer and hiss with a low, dangerous sound.

"Famish calls his bag back to him - it's evidence against him - we cannot let him reclaim it!" Vellum cried, jumping into the bag.

"Vellum, what are you *doing*?" Mirium yelled, jumping in after her sister.Clarice looked quickly at Trinka who was watching the bag fade quickly from view.

"We might as well go with them, get in," she said flying into the bag. Trinka sighed and shook her head, following her friends into darkness.

*JSJSJS*

Sarah awoke to a gentle caress of feathers. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the baby owl nestled into her neck, sleeping soundly. As she smiled, the young owl opened her eyes and seemed to smile.

"Hello little one, you found me," Sarah said, reaching over to lift the bird into her palm. Jareth smiled in his sleep and she brushed hair off his face with her other hand. He reached for it and kissed it, still in slumber. She went to pull it away and he growled, pulling her body on top of his. The owl flew up into a branch and watched her queen and the Goblin King hold each other. Merliah was well pleased. They would have many strong children and Merliah would be able to teach them to fly someday.

"Thinking to escape me, woman?" Jareth purred, running his hands up and down her back. She pressed up against him, kissing him softly.

"Never, my king. However, I think you should know - we are being watched." At his look of surprise, she pointed above them. Jareth looked up and started laughing, causing the owl to fly down to perch on Sarah's shoulder.

"I knew an owl would choose you," he said, smiling as Merliah preened her feathers.

"Because you change into one?" Sarah asked, trying not to laugh. Merliah's soft feathers were tickling her throat as the bird preened.

"Owls are the familiars of the royal family. To be chosen by one is a sign that you are a true queen. Then changing into such a bird without training - you simply amaze me, my darling Sarah. I myself had to practice a bit before transforming to an owl."

"So already, I'm more awesome than the awesome Goblin King? Hmm, a girl could get to like those sort of odds."

Jareth looked down at her, mischief in his eyes and she swallowed. That look always seemed to mean some sort of retaliation. She couldn't wait.

He flipped her onto her back, causing Merliah to fly back to her branch in amusement. Jareth held her hands above her head and kissed her throat, worrying the pulse point with his teeth as she moaned beneath him. His leg roughly separated her thighs and he bit down on the tender flesh of her throat, causing her to arch into his mouth.

"Jareth, I need you," Sarah moaned causing him to grin. He nibbled her throat, worrying the pulse point before biting into her throat. She gasped in shock and closed her eyes as he sucked the reddened skin.

"Did you draw blood?" she asked, not really caring. He bit her shoulder.

"Do you wish me to do so?" he responded, his hand going between her thighs to stroke her gently.

"I wish you to do whatever you want to do with me," the words came out before she realized what she had done and his face took on a dark, evil happiness.

"Oh hell," she muttered, right before their clothes disappeared again.

JSJS

Rinna was speaking softly, Penelope had her eyes closed and was listening. The voice was soothing, gentle, like her mother's had been. Thinking of her mother, Penelope let tears fall and did not bother to wipe them away.

"My child," Rinna said, "to purge the poisons from your soul - we must go back to when the damage started. Are you strong enough to do that? We must go to when your parents died. I will be with you, but it will not be easy."

"All - all right," she whispered and she felt her body start to shiver. Rinna told her to keep her eyes closed and Penelope complied.

"You will open your eyes when I tell you - you will be back at the beginning," Rinna said, holding the woman's hands in her own. Penelope felt a tingle then her mind flowed backwards through the years, skimming over the pain, the hurts, the injustice. Every cruel word spoke by Famish and her two evil older brothers, every cruel word Penelope herself had been forced to speak by Famish's spells. All fell away in a blaze of white smoke.

"Open your eyes, child," Rinna said slowly. Penelope felt strange. She looked down at her hands and then up at the lady. She was seven years old and would not be scared. She was a princess. She held her head up high.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked, nervously.

"A friend of your mother's," Rinna answered.

"Mommy! I have to go see her," Penelope yelled. Rinna shook her head.

"No child - your mother is gone."

"No, you lie - I'm gonna go home right now," she yelled.

"Penelope," Rinna held out a hand but it was too late. The child was gone.

"Damn," the Lady muttered. "That did not go as planned."


	14. Chapter 14

Famish called his bag to himself, knowing it would help him locate Penelope. He would lock her away in her room and make certain she could not leave him again. The Goblin king's human would have to be killed soon so that he could position Penelope to be Jareth's only option for a bride.

The bag shimmered before him, a strange energy coming forth from it as though white magic was fighting the darkness inside. He got off of his throne and cautiously approached the bag, narrowing his eyes as he came closer. He could hear voices inside of it and became alert to the energy of Rinna's fairies. Would they have broken the treaty and come to him in attack? He would stomp on the little bugs and burn his boots with their bloody bodies still smeared on them.

As the bag hovered over the floor in front of him, a small child appeared off to the side of the room. She looked around calling for her mother. Famish frowned - she looked exactly like Penelope had as a child and he reached for her out of instinct. She kicked him, knocking the bag over and the fairies flew out, swords raised.

"You killed my momma," little Penelope yelled. Guards went to catch her and she dove under their legs, making them crash into each other.

"Catch them all, you fools," Famish shouted, running to grab his niece. Rinna must have used her magic to bring the girl back to when her magic had been bound to Famish. She had it all back in her possession now until he could do the binding spell again. He must catch her!

The fairies flew in an erratic pattern, knocking over wine bottles and flinging them at guards who ducked, swearing at the small warriors. Penny laughed and picked up a bottle, throwing it at Famish.

"Quick this way," a fairy shouted and blasted a hole in the door leading out of the throne room. The other fairies grabbed the girl and lifted her up, flying fast.

JSJSJS

Sarah groaned as Jareth's lips covered every inch of skin. He was torturing her bound body, not letting her touch him. She was going to have to watch her words from now on...or maybe not...she was losing touch with reality.

"Jareth, please, I can't take it - need you inside me now," she panted as he licked and bit her breasts, his fingers stroking her madly. He laughed, low and silky and chills spread throughout her exposed body. He ran his tongue around each nipple, biting gently as she arched towards his questing mouth.

"Say your right words, my queen," he hissed.

"I love you," she had lost track of how long they'd been taking turns tying each other up but she'd never felt more loved or passionate. He slid into her again and she saw stars burst behind her closed eyes. As they rode the storm to completion, their mingled screams joined together, and the baby owl looked away, suddenly embarassed.

"Sarah - Jareth, come to the sanctuary - now," Rinna's voice pierced the rapture they were riding and the bindings on Sarah broke loose, causing her to charm clothes on again. Jareth growled in frustration but did the same and they teleported to the sanctuary, Sarah's little owl perched on her shoulder.

Rinna was standing there, looking guilty.

"Grandmother, where is Penelope?" Jareth asked, glancing around the oubilette. Rinna looked frustrated, and Sarah had never seen the Guardian less than perfectly calm.

"She left and we have to get her back - now. Sarah will have to go, she's the only one who is not yet fully Fae or crowned royal - she would not be breaking the treaty."

"Go - go where?" Sarah asked, nervous. "Where did Penelope go?"

"Home," Rinna said shortly, starting to pace. "I regressed her to a child - when Famish bound her magic."

"She's in his castle as a child?" Jareth asked, amazed. "She'll never survive."

"There's more - the fairy guard has also crossed over to his world - the last time I sensed them, they were near the dark bag. I fear they have gone back with it to confront Famish."

"What?" Jareth asked. He turned to Sarah then back at Rinna. "She isn't trained to fight, Grandmother, She'll be helpless."

"Sarah is the only one who can cross over without being detected by Famish's magic. She's not yet Fae or royal so she is our only option. I would not send her into a suicide mission, Jareth. Trust me."

"The way Penelope trusted you?" Jareth asked without thinking. His grandmother glared at him and lightning danced over their heads.

"That is uncalled for, Goblin King. Penelope's hurts go beyond the norm, she's not thinking clearly and she went back to the only home she's ever known. We must get her back while her mind is still untouched by Famish's evil. And Sarah is the only one who can do it."

Sarah was listening to them talk and Merliah snuggled up against her cheek.

_We can do this together, Mistress. I shall protect you..._

Sarah smiled and stroked the little bird's head affectionately. "I will go and get Penelope out, if you tell me how I'm supposed to do it." At Jareth's look of fear she kissed him softly. "The fairies are my people now and Penelope is an innocent child," she said and Jareth shot a glare at his grandmother. "And I have to help them. It's what a queen would do, right?"

Jareth stared up at the ceiling, patiently swearing to himself in the Old Language. Then he smirked at Sarah and held up his hands.

"As usual, you are correct and I cannot shield you from your duty to your people. But - I will still be in your mind and you will listen to me when I tell you how to proceed. Is that clear? I'll be able to see through your eyes and guide you to your reckless little heathens and the girl."

"That is acceptable, my king," Sarah said demurely and Rinna grinned.

"Now that it's settled, let's get Sarah over there," the Guardian said and Jareth said something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'crazy old woman'.

jsjs  
Sarah took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Rinna took her by the hand and spoke a blessing in the Old Language before focusing on the task at hand.

"You may open your eyes now Sarah. Once you are in the castle, you must use your Fae sense to determine where Penelope and the fairies are - you have just enough magic to do this, any more and Famish would be able to sense you. All you have to do is find them - the fairies will be able to bring you all back with this," she handed Sarah a sapphire the size of a baseball.

"It's beautiful," Sarah whispered and Merliah peered down at it, admiring the shiny stone.

"It is a wishing stone and can only be used once - so make certain you are all touching before the fairies wish you back. If anyone is not touching the stone, they will be left behind and this is our only chance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but I'm a little nervous," Sarah admitted. Jareth growled something under his breath and Sarah smiled reassuringly at her king. He held her to his chest, looking down at her with fierce love and protectiveness.

"When you rematerialize, call my name and I shall be able to see through your eyes. You must go the way I tell you to go with no arguments and you must move quickly. The sooner you find them, the sooner we can continue what we were doing earlier, my queen." He gave her a sultry smile and she swallowed, nodding. It had just gotten warmer in the room.

"All right then, what's next?"

"Close your eyes and open them when you feel earth beneath your feet once again," Rinna said gently.

"Once again?" Sarah asked, just before she was whisked away in a burst of light, Merliah squawking in surprise.

Jareth looked at his grandmother, concerned. "I know this is the only way, I just wish I did not feel so helpless."

"The life she has chosen is not an easy one, my child. She must face the dangers as we all do - it's part of the bargain."

Jareth... Sarah's voice floated into the room and his head shot up towards the sound.

"I'm ready, my love," he said and concentrated on their bond.

JSJSJS

Sarah landed with a thud. Making sure Merliah was still with her and safe, she looked around the small room she was in and called to her king.

"Jareth."

I'm ready, my love. Focus on my voice - I'm going to see what you see now. Ah yes, you're in a supply closet. The first thing you must do is start thinking about your fairies, you have a connection to them now - not as strong as when you are crowned, but still - it's there. 

"All right," she concentrated. Within minutes she felt little sparks of energy nearby, each one distinct in color and brightness. She knew they were her fairy guard and she breathed a sigh of relief. She opened the door and peered down the dark hallway.

"I sense them, I can't sense Penelope though."

You won't be able to since she's not one of your subjects, but I dare say the fairies are with her. There aren't any guards in the area you are in, but you must stay diligent. There are many dangers in the castle from Famish's evil. It's embedded itself into the very walls. 

"All right - where do we go now?"

Mistress, let me fly ahead and make certain the way is clear...

"Good idea, Merliah - be careful," Sarah whispered and the little bird flew down the hallway. A few moments later, she signalled Sarah that it was safe.

Good. Now go through the double doors. There will be a stairwell there. Climb the stairs and you should hear Penelope talking with the fairies. They are planning something. Please stop them before they get you all killed.

Sarah ran to the stairs, taking them two at a time and went to fling open the door. A burst of magic hit her and she fell back against the wall outside the door.

"Did you kill it?" Mirium asked her sister.

"It's not an it - it's a she, I mean a her - I mean, oh goddess you just knocked out our queen." Clarice was trying hard not to panic. This was not good.

Sarah heard little voices around her head and she smiled. Was she dreaming? She felt so strange, like she'd eaten too much cotton candy. Opening her eyes she looked around. She was seven years old and should not feel afraid.

"You made her into a little girl!" Vellum shouted. "You turned our queen into a child."

"I thought she was a troll, I thought the youth spell would make it easier to vanquish him," Trinka yelled back.

Sarah - what happened? Sarah?

Sarah looked around - there was a man's voice in her head - how did that make sense? A little owl was staring at her. She smiled at the bird.

"Pretty bird," she said, and was delighted when the owl flew to her shoulder, perching there like she belonged there.

"Who are you?" Penelope asked Sarah. Sarah smiled.

"My name is Sarah Marie Williams and I'm seven years old. Who are you?"

"I am Princess Penelope and I'm seven too - are you with the bad men?"

"Bad men? No, I'm not with anyone - I don't even know where this is - am I dreaming? I've never dreamt of a place this real before though." She noticed the fairies staring at her. "OH are those real?"

"Of course they're real, silly. Haven't you ever seen fairies before?"

"Um, no - Daddy says fairies aren't real."

"Well your Daddy is wrong." Penelope looked around the room. "My uncle is looking for me - he killed my momma and daddy and I think he wants to kill me too."

Sarah, are you all right?

"I hear a man in my head," Sarah frowned. The little owl hooted in her ears.

Mistress you are under a spell. Your king calls to you.

"King? I have a king?" Sarah asked.

Of course you do - what has happened? Oh my goddess, Merliah are you sure? Damn. Sarah, do you still have the wishing stone?

"Wishing stone?" She turned to Penelope. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

"You have a wishing stone?" Clarice asked, excited. "That's perfect, we can use it to go home right now."

The conversation was interuppted by heavy footsteps on the stairs.

"I hear voices up here," a man was saying. "Let's see if it's the princess."

"We have to get out of here," Penelope said, eyes wide. Sarah put on a determined look and motioned Penelope behind her.

"I won't let the bad men get you, Princess," she vowed, her little voice rising in anger. "I'll kick them all in the knee if I have to!"

Sarah, you must all use the stone - now.

The door was flung open and all hell broke loose.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarah** _**\- Sarah use the stone now...** _

Sarah was confused. What stone? She looked around quickly and saw a brick on the ground and picked it up, glaring at the two trolls who entered the room.

"Watcha gonna do wit dat little goil?" The bigger of the trolls laughed then screamed in pain when Sarah ran forward and threw the brick on his foot. The troll started jumping up and down making the other one laugh. Sarah kicked him in the knee screaming a war cry at the top of her lungs as Trinka took her shot. She tried to blast them with energy but nothing happened.

"I'm running too low on power," the little fairy yelled. "Clarice?"

The leader of the fairies, spun around drawing light into her body, tranforming it into power. Each fairy took the power into her body, adding a bit of their own magic into it before sending it onto the next. The ball of power grew and seemed to hum with fury, taking on a life of its own. The trolls stared at it, mesmerized.

When all of them had added to the blast of energy and sent it back to their leader, Merliah spread her wings and Clarice threw the power into the bird forcefully. Merliah froze for a moment and then spun into a frantic spiral, going higher into the air until she was ablaze with magic. Then she threw the magic into Sarah who instinctively raised her hands, blinding the trolls, freezing them in place.

_**Sarah Marie Williams - what is happening? I demand you use that stone right this minute!** _

"Did I do that?" Sarah gasped. "How did I do that? And who is that man in my head?"

Penelope saw Sarah protect her and stood taller, determined.

"Quickly, we have to get out of here, champion," she cried.

"Champion? That sounds familiar," Sarah mused as they ran down the stairs.

_**I should know you would not listen to me now, when do you ever? When I see you again, you are in so much trouble young lady.** _

Famish ran towards them, evil in his glare and tried to grab Penelope. Sarah ran toward him and kicked him in the knee, screaming in a loud voice. The king went to hit her but she moved out of his way. She ducked and kicked him again.

"Penelope, up to your room - now," he yelled. Penelope blasted him with a bolt of lightning that set him back onto the cold stone floor. Sarah's eyes grew wide.

"That's awesome," she said. Penelope smiled.

"I'm magical. Momma taught me," the smile faded. "He killed my momma."

Sarah hugged her tightly. "Let's get you out of here," she said softly and the princess nodded, sniffing loudly. The fairies and Merliah formed a protective circle around the girls, fluttering wildly with magical defense.

"The stone, Sarah, the blue stone in your pocket," Clarice said and Famish growled.

"A wishing stone? Give it to me." He advanced on them and Sarah raised the sapphire over her head to throw it.

"No Sarah - don't throw it," Trinka called. "We all have to be touching it for it to take us home."

"Home?" Sarah said. Everyone quickly touched it and Sarah wished them home.

_**Sarah!** _

_**JSJSJS** _

Sarah looked around her room and frowned. It looked different, none of the clothes were in her size and there were newspaper stories about her mother being in California hanging on her mirror.

"Where are we?" Penelope asked. Clarice hit her face with her hand and sighed.

"Sarah, you wished us to your house, I told you to wish us home."

"This is my home," little Sarah said, folding her arms over her chest. Clarice tried again.

"Sarah, you are under a spell. You are not seven years old. You are an adult and you wished us to the wrong home."

"You are crazy."

"Yes, because I'm trying to logically explain to an enchanted queen why she needs to wish us back to the Under Ground," Clarice agreed.

"Who's a queen?" Penelope said irritated. "She's not a queen."

"Yes, she is - at least she will be when she finishes her challenges and marries the Goblin King," Vellum answered.

"Goblin King?" Sarah shouted. "Ew! No way would I ever do that. You can all go home now."

"Sarah, listen to reason," Trinka tried to explain, "you were put under a youth spell. You're an adult."

"What?" Sarah asked, sitting on the bed. Was it always this high off the ground?

"Um, you were accidentally put under a youth spell."

"I'm hungry," Penelope said. "Do you have pancakes?"

"We can make them," Sarah said, excited. "Pancakes are yummy."

They ran downstairs, followed by protesting fairies and Merliah.

"Grab a bowl," Sarah yelled as she opened the refrigerator and took out eggs. Penelope looked at it in awe.

"What is that?"

"Just the fridge - don't you have one in your house?"

"Nope, just an ice house and we use magic in it to keep it running most days."

"Wow - let's mix up everything then we can make the pancakes - do you like cherries in yours?"

"Here, have an egg," Penelope said, throwing one at Sarah's head. It cracked and made a mess in her hair.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sarah cried, throwing eggs as if they were snowballs. The two girls destroyed the kitchen rapidly, flour and eggs scattered and then they looked at the stove.

"I'm not allowed to use the stove," Sarah said. "I forgot."

"We need a grown up," Penelope agreed. She looked at the fairies. "Are you guys grown ups?"

"They aren't grown ups, they're shrink downs," Sarah said, laughing at her own joke. Penelope laughed too and the fairies gave each other looks of frustration before giggling.

A blaze of glitter and lightning blasted into the room and they all shielded their eyes from the magical storm. The Goblin King stood there in all his glory, glaring at the girls and the little owl who perched on his Sarah's shoulder.

"Do you have any idea just how long I've been looking for you? I tried your apartment, your place of employment, even your ex boyfriend's house. Who by the way dresses like a buffoon and has the table manners of a mongoose." He flicked off bits of hamburger. "The man spat out his food when he saw me appear. The rudeness of humans is not to be believed."

"Look a grown up," Sarah cried. "He can make the pancakes."

"Goblin King, we apologize," Clarice said meekly. "We did manage to rescue everyone."

"If you mean Sarah managed to rescue all of you, you'd be more accurate," he glared and she smirked, nodding.

"As you say," she answered and he rolled his eyes.

"Can you turn the oven on?" Penelope asked him and he stared at her, then at Sarah. They were both covered in flour and broken eggs.

"We're going back now, hold hands, sing a song - whatever you fairies do when travelling through the veil between worlds." He picked up Sarah and Penelope and they all disappeared in a blaze of glitter.


	16. Chapter 16

"Change her back, Grandmother," Jareth said as they rematerialized inside the Brocade Oubilette. Penelope and Sarah looked around in surprise. They were in a fancy room with pictures on the walls and a tree growing in the center of the room and they could hear water running but couldn't see anywhere there was a river or anything, it was more magic, they were sure of it.

"Jareth, what did you do to them?" Rinna laughed picking batter out of Penelope's hair.

"They were attempting to make pancakes. Thankfully neither of them turned on the stove."

"Where is the water?" Sarah asked. "I hear water."

"Water is the source of my power," Rinna explained. "It is always with me, even if you cannot see it. Any by the looks of you two, water is needed." She waved her hand and the two girls were clean again.

"And who are you? Are you a giant fairy?" Sarah asked and Penelope laughed.

"No silly, she's the Guardian - she takes care of us."

The fairies fluttered around them like butterflies and Merliah perched on the flowering tree, watching. The Goblin King was not in a happy mood, this could be entertaining, she thought to herself, fluffing her feathers.

"I demand that Sarah be turned back into an adult," Jareth said, frowning. "She's been through enough." And he couldn't punish her the way he wanted to if she was a small child, he thought to himself ruefully.

"Glad to see you too, Jareth," Rinna snapped before looking at the fairies. "A youth spell?" The corners of her mouth twitched and Clarice held back a giggle.

"We thought she was a troll," she explained and Jareth muttered something under his breath about females and rash decisions. Rinna ignored him and turned to Penelope, hands on her hips.

"You, young lady, could have been hurt going back home. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Penelope sniffed and shook her head.

"I just wanted my momma," the little girl said and Rinna sighed, hugging her as the little girl cried for her parents. Sarah's eyes filled with tears and she walked over to her new friend, joining the hug. Penny smiled a little when Sarah's arms came around her.

"I know, Penny, but she's in the Fade now - nothing can hurt her anymore. But Famish can hurt you if you get too close to him, so you are going to have to listen to us, all right?"

"All - all right," she sniffed and Rinna stood up to face Jareth.

"I still need to do some work with Penelope, you need to take Sarah home and wait for the effects to wear off. By tomorrow morning, she'll be back to normal," she said firmly. Jareth looked at her not believing his ears.

"Wear off? Can't you do something?" He looked frantic.

"Yes, I can work with Penelope and heal her as I should. You however can take care of your intended - at your own castle. Now if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." She took Penelope by the hand and smiled down at her. "Ready to try this again?" At her nod, Rinna smiled approvingly. She glanced at Jareth.

"Still here?" Jareth's face was blank and Sarah glared at him.

"And just what am I supposed to do with a child?" he asked his grandmother.

"With all the children you've stolen over the years, I'm surprised you need to ask."

"I do not - oh never mind," he muttered grabbing Sarah's hand. She looked at him closely, seeming to remember something just out of reach.

"Are you a real Goblin King?" He nodded, not daring to laugh. The glare on her little face was the same as when she was adult. It was just too much to bear right now.

"Well, don't get any ideas about turning me into a goblin. I beat up two trolls and a bad king. I can do the same to you too." Rinna bit back a laugh and Jareth hid a small smile.

"I shall remember that, now - let us leave the ladies to their work and I shall show you my kingdom."

"All right - I guess. Penny - you gonna be okay?" The other girl nodded and Sarah turned back to the Goblin King.

"Let's go." She was fearless, even as a seven year old and Jareth found himself loving her even more.

He bowed, "As you command, Champion."

"Champion - I like that," Sarah grinned and the two disappeared together. Rinna turned to Penelope and held out a hand again.

"Let's go sit down and chat," she said and the two walked over to the fireplace again. "Famish cannot harm you here."

"I know. I'm sorry I ran away. I'm not supposed to be seven - am I?" Her blue eyes shone with an understanding of magic, and Rinna shook her head.

"No, pet - we have to go back to the beginning. Now relax and you'll see yourself as you really are."

An adult Penelope came into view, shimmering like the light on an ocean wave. The younger Penny stared at the vision who smiled at her. The older Penelope spoke.

"I'd forgotten how unruly my hair was at that age."

Rinna looked at the vision then back at the little girl who sat there, stunned.

"I grow up to be pretty," the little girl said, breathlessly.

"You have always been beautiful, Penny. Do you remember everything from when your parents died?"

"Yes, I came into my parents room and Famish was killing them in their sleep. I tried to stop him but he bound my magic."

The older Penelope nodded. "And that is the last thing I remember before you came to me at Sarah's challenge. Everything else is like a dream, really."

"There must be balance in our world. I would dearly like to destroy Famish for all he has done, but like two sides of a coin - good and darkness must co exist. However, the lines have been drawn and he will be removed from your kingdom. He will be given his own realm far from our borders, where he can plot to his heart's content. It is the best I can do."

"Then what will become of my kingdom? Will my brothers get control?" Penny shuddered, they were no better than Famish. Rinna shook her head.

"No, they will go with him and you will be put on the throne."

"I do not want to have these memories of what he did to me, I have so much shame that I could not stop him," the older Penelope whispered. Rinna gazed at the older Penelope and sighed.

"There is a way to start again, if you want to," Rinna said. Understanding dawned and Penelope nodded. Rinna held both Penelopes by the hand and a buzzing noise started, then it slowly turned to a humming, then a beautiful aria of music that shone like light somehow. And then it was done and the older Penelope was gone.

"How do you feel," Rinna asked Penny.

"Like anything is possible, Guardian," she smiled.

"Well, anything is possible, child," Rinna grinned back at her. "Let me go to the Council and start the proceedings to get your uncle banished. Then there is much for us to do, starting with a party celebrating your new life."

"Will there be pancakes? We tried making them but that Goblin King showed up."

Rinna laughed. "Yes, my sweet - if you wish it, there most certainly will be pancakes."

_**JSJS** _

Sarah and Jareth appeared in the middle of his throne room and the goblins stopped their party to look at them in surprise.

"Who wished her away - she's pretty," a goblin said happily. "Can she sing to us?"

"This is the Lady Sarah and she's under a youth spell thanks to some careless fairies. Entertain her." He started to walk away and was surprised to feel Sarah's arms around his leg.

"Uh uh, you have to stay too - I'm not allowed to stay with strangers."

"You think you know me?" Jareth asked, amused.

"I know you more than I know them," she said, pointing at the goblins. "And the fairies say I'm supposed to marry you someday. I want to see if you're worth the trouble."

Jareth had a hard time keeping the laughter inside and nodded. "As you wish."

He showed her all the secret passages of the castle, playing hide and seek with her and the goblins for hours.

"Do you have a momma?" Sarah asked as they hid from the goblins.

"I did, she's gone now." Sarah considered that.

"Just like Penny's."

"Yes."

"Do you miss her?" The large green eyes watched him closely. He nodded.

"Every day."

"You can't be all bad then, if you miss your momma." Sarah decided. Jareth found himself hiding a tear, before brushing it away quickly. She was going to be the death of him yet.

They had a huge feast - with pancakes - and at the end of the day, he tucked her in a bed fit for a princess. She yawned and smiled up at him.

"You know what, Mr. Goblin King?"

"What, my little Champion?" His eyes glittered in the dark, like little lights, she thought.

"I think maybe when I grow up - I will marry you."

Jareth smiled. "I would be honored if you did." He kissed the top of her head and left her to her dreams.

JSJS

Jareth came into Sarah's room during the night and watched her sleep. Edging towards the bed, he did his best to be silent, even though he knew she was deep in dreams. She now looked fourteen, they way she had when they'd first met and his heart caught in his throat. He gently brushed hair back from her face and stared at her, feeling like he was looking at a treasure he did not deserve. In his entire long life, he'd never been so enchanted with anyone as he'd been with her and he had been a fool for not telling her sooner. No, he'd played the villain and had almost lost her due to pride and smugness.

In a few hours, she'd be adult again and he'd wake her with a kiss. Then he would hold her until he could find the words to tell her how much he loved her. His brave,sweet Sarah, willing to fight trolls and bad kings for someone who had treated her so badly. But that was Sarah, she was love personified and she was **_his_**.He bit back a sob of relief that she was there with him and not imprisoned or worse by Famish. She could have been killed and he'd never have gotten over it. He had been so frantic trying to find her that he'd gone to her old apartment instead of her new house. Then he'd blindly searched old boyfriends - illogical, but when was love logical.

He'd admitted to her that the High Queen Rayven was his stepmother. He never really thought of his own mother often, the queen had raised he and his brother since they were infants. His mother had been a warm, beautiful water sprite, killed in one of the early battles with Famish. His father had been left with two small boys to raise and Rayven had appeared to them one day bringing light and happiness to them again. Just like Sarah had done for Jareth when he'd despaired of ever finding love. Life really did seem to run in circles at times, he thought, sitting on the edge of the bed.

He wondered briefly what kind of father he would be someday and smiled. To become a father would mean many long hours in bed with his wife. The spell was fading rapidly, she now looked eighteen, in less than an hour she would be her actual age again and then he would be very angry with her for not using the damn stone when he'd told her to, and well - she'd have to be very sorry before he let her out of that bed again. He smiled, stroking her hair. He was such a fool for her.

Sarah sighed in her sleep and whispered his name. He grinned, even now when she did not yet remember their love, she dreamt of him. Her memories would return completely when she was her chronological age, so perhaps it was better she was asleep. He did not wish to hear her tell him how he had no power over her. He'd have to show her how wrong she was and that would probably not end well.

"Jareth?" She seemed more awake now and opened her eyes, glaring at him in the night. "What the hell are you doing in my bedroom?"

"Actually, you are in one of my bedrooms and your memory is a bit fuzzy. Give it time."

"Time - what did you do - kidnap me?" She started to get up and held her head. "I'm dizzy. Did you drug me again?"

"Again? Sarah that peach was not drugged, we do not drug people here - it was simply enchanted by your own desire for me." Her eyes narrowed and he swallowed quickly. True though his words were, they would not be appreciated right now. "If you'd simply relax, I can explain."

Sarah stood up, knocking him off the bed and ran to the door. His arms quickly were around her waist and she found herself underneath him on the large bed, struggling to escape. He easily pinned her and grinned at her squirming.

"Let. Me. Go," she hissed and he shook his head.

"Sorry Precious," he said, "I can't ever do that again. I love you." Her eyes grew wide and she stilled.

"You what?" He could feel her pulse race as he held her wrists over her head and his fangs lengthened. She stared up at him, mesmerized, watching his eyes darken. A bolt of heat shot through her belly and she felt her body melt into the mattress.

"I said I love you. Eternally, blissfully, with every fiber of my being." He dipped his head and kissed her throat, and she closed her eyes, panting softly as her mind tried to understand what was happening. "I desire your body, I respect your mind, I worship your soul. You are my every pain and my only pleasure. And I've missed showing you just how much you mean to me." His kisses on her throat made her gasp, as her memories slowly returned. His hands released her wrists and went to hold her face still as he kissed her lips gently. Sarah's arms came around to hold him tightly and he moaned as her hands wandered his body slowly.

"Sarah," he rasped, "you are my angel. Tell me you remember, tell me you love me as I love you." His fingers slid under the nightgown she wore, caressing her inner thighs as she bit back a sob of passion. "Tell me you are mine, Sarah before I die from the wanting of you."

"Jareth, I love you," she sighed, memories finally intact. "I will always love you." He grinned down at her in the moonlight and she shivered as he worked his fingers past her panties to stroke her gently. She bit her lower lip, closing her eyes. The fingers moved slowly - too slowly and she moved her hips to increase the friction. He pinched her clit roughly and she gasped his name.

"You remember our love?" he asked her sternly. She nodded.

"You admit you are mine own for all eternity?" Again, a simple nod. " _ **And**_ you also remember that I asked you to use a certain wishing stone to bring you all back safely. Do you remember that you instead ignored my command and ran straight into an encounter with Famish?" She nodded, panting, straining to get him to enter her with his long, tapered fingers.

"Then you will understand my actions," he hissed as her clothes disappeared and he flipped her over his knee, spanking her hard. She cried out from the shock of it, struggling to get away. He merely increased the slaps to her exposed behind, relishing her pleas for mercy. His right hand would spank as his left held her wrists tightly behind her back. Soon his fingers would enter her roughly from behind, sliding from her perfect rear into her core. He repeated this torture a few more times until she was crying for release. He snapped his fingers and she was bound to the headboard, vulnerable to his attack. He tickled her ruthlessly, watching her gasp for breath before taking a breast into his mouth, sucking and biting.

"Jareth, please - stop," she begged.

"You could have died, Sarah - damn your stubborness, you must learn to obey me," he growled, biting a breast, delighting in her moan.

"I will _**not** _ obey you when I have a mind of my own, Jareth - you will - have to trust me," she hissed, arching into his touch, glaring at him like the queen she was.

He merely glared back at her and continued the punishment, kissing every exposed bit of flesh, losing his anger with every kiss, every caress of her flesh. He released her from her bonds and she threw him back onto the mattress, mounting him fiercely, riding him wildly, screaming his name even as he screamed hers. They were crazed, they were powerful. Each heartbeat from one joined into the heartbeat of the other, binding them in a mad rush of passion until finally, they crashed together in a heap of tangled limbs and shaky breaths.

"I love you Jareth," she sighed, running her hands over his body as he shivered under her loving touch. He kissed her gently, covering them both with a blanket and settling into sleep.

"As I love you, my Sarah," he answered. Holding each other tightly, the two lovers fell into a healing, thankful sleep together.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Jareth and Sarah went to visit Morgan and Genevieve to tell them about Sarah's challenges thus far and Famish's plots. Morgan was livid that Famish had remained in power for so many years. He was equally thankful that Sarah and Penelope were safe. He told Jareth of the Council meeting that morning and they surmised it was about Famish's plans being exposed. Jareth nodded, wondering what the Council would do with the evil king.

"Now that we have proof that he killed Harmon and his queen, it should be easy enough to banish him." Jareth hugged Sarah to him and she nodded.

"It is good to know Penelope was not really such a horrible person. To think of the things she must have gone through," Sarah said sadly.

"How could we have let this happen, brother? To not realize the extent of his evil? Poor Penny, she was such a sweet little girl." Morgan stood looking out a window and Genevieve sighed. Queen of Faith she may be, but even faith could be tested by evil. She wondered to herself if faith could really move mountains.

"And you say when you left her she was a child?" the new bride asked and Sarah nodded.

"As she is again," Rinna's voice rang out clearly. "She is safe now, and can reclaim her kingdom." They had all jumped when she'd suddenly appeared in the room, next to a young Penelope.

"Grandmother, you do like startling people," Jareth said drily. Rinna smirked.

"Not all of us need glitter and lightning to impress," she answered and Sarah bit back a a laugh. Jareth glanced at Penelope who was watching them all with wide eyes.

"She is still a child," he said, stating the obvious. Rinna nodded briefly.

"She is starting over again as is her wish," she said, smiling down at Penny. "She will be trained correctly to use her magic, isn't that right, your highness."

"Yes maam, I'm gonna be a good queen, not a bad one, right?"

"Well that's up to you now, isn't it?" the Guardian said lightly and the little girl nodded. Penny looked at Sarah and frowned.

"You grew up."

"That's a matter of opinion," Jareth muttered and Sarah pulled his hair. Penny laughed.

"I still like you though - will you be my friend?" Sarah walked over to the little girl and put her arms around her gently. Penny sighed and leaned into the embrace.

"I will always be your friend, your highness - and if anyone ever tries to hurt you, I will kick them in the knees for you." The two laughed and hugged again. Rinna took the little girl by the hand and smiled at everyone.

"Genevieve, if you would be so kind as to keep Penny with you while we go to the Council meeting, I'll drop Sarah off at her final challenge and come back for her later," Rinna said.

"Final - I thought I had two more," Sarah said, confused. "Not that I'm complaining."

"Going into the Dark Lands to save your friends counted as your test of loyalty. Now you only have to claim your throne." Jareth and Morgan started laughing softly and Sarah glared as the brothers kept trying to keep a straight face. It was failing dismally and Jareth looked positively wicked.

"Why must everyone laugh each time I'm to do a challenge," she demanded. Genevieve grinned.

"Because you really do have to go claim your throne, Sarah - and your throne may not want to be caught."

At Sarah's blank stare, the two brothers dissolved into mirth and Sarah wondered just what new headache she was getting herself into now.

JSJS

Sarah looked at the rose and gold colored castle, spellbound. It was every fairytale palace brought to life. Tall turrets with long triangular flags in green and gold fluttered in the morning breeze. A moat of gently flowing water surrounded the palace and she could see many tiny multi colored fish swimming happily in schools, twisting and diving in perfect harmony. A large drawbridge of gold, studded in jewels awed her and she could see gold veins running through the rose colored stone of her new home. If she listened closely, she could hear fairies nearby singing about their new queen and the rise of the fairies once again and she smiled. She was getting to love those little demons and who could have imagined that? Their language flowed into her mind as they sang and it was just as Jareth had said, she understood it without conscious thought.

Clarice flutttered nearby smiling as Rinna started to explain the challenge to the young queen who was looking at the castle with a mixture of fascination and concern.

"Sarah, there are many strange things about the Under Ground and many tests to one's patience." She shot a glance at Jareth who suddenly found the sky fascinating. She smirked and turned back to Sarah. "Your role as Queen of Wishes is one that has only had one other before you. She was a good, caring soul named Meridia. She built this palace and ruled the fairies for several hundred years. She was a water sprite and she was also Jareth's mother." Sarah gave a stunned look at Jareth, who nodded, smiling as he took her hand and kissed it gently.

"My mother and father each ruled their own parts of the realm. Though Rayven could very well have taken on the role after she married Father, she chose to let the Labyrinth follow her instinct and choose a new queen when she felt the time was right. When you came here, you brought hope and life to all of us, Sarah. I could ask for no better queen - no better wife than you." Sarah's eyes were filling with tears. "She would have loved you, you know. Just like the rest of us - you've enchanted us all with your kindness and your spirit and we adore you."

"I don't know what to say, but your father?"

"He gave the title of King of Wishes to me once my mother died and focused on being the High King. Someday, you and I will take over for my father and Rayven when they retire from their roles. But the King of Dreams without a Queen of Wishes is a lonely existance. Father knew that half of such a couple would not benefit anyone - and he knew that someday, my Queen would be chosen and life would move on for all of us."

"You've been alone a long time," Sarah sighed and he tilted his head to one side, smiling.

"I haven't been alone since the first time I saw you, it just took you a little longer to come around to my way of thinking," he smirked.

"Stalker," she accused playfully.

"Besotted fool is more like it," he answered, kissing her hand again. "And now you have your final challenge - if you think you are ready for it."

"If it means I get to spend eternity with you, I'm more than ready," she said, kissing his hand now. Rinna smiled at them.

"Sarah, the castle knows that you have gone through your first two challenges and is ready for you to enter. Your final task is to claim your throne."

"And what does that mean? Do I have to pass another test?"

"All you must do is sit on it, and you will become queen," Rinna said, but there was a look of dark mischief on her otherwise innocent face. Jareth bit back a laugh and Sarah eyed them both warily.

"There must be something more to it than that," she said, suspicious.

"Isn't there always, darling?" Jareth said, avoiding her questions. Rinna took a deep breath and continued.

"There have always been pretenders to the thrones of our world. After Famish killed Meridia, he sent others to try to take her place. Crimson did not care for this and made certain that only a true Queen of Wishes could sit on the throne. She's very territorial and you will have to convince her that you are the rightful queen. All you need to do is find the throne and then - find a way to sit. If Crimson agrees, you'll be accepted as queen and the castle will open itself to all Fae royalty and nobility once more so that you may be properly welcomed into your new life."

"Crimson - is that another fairy?" Sarah asked and Jareth made a strange noise while Rinna glared at him sternly.

"Not quite," Rinna said. "But she has been known to bite."


	18. Chapter 18

**_"Crimson - is that another fairy?" Sarah asked and Jareth made a strange noise while Rinna glared at him sternly._ **

**_"Not quite," Rinna said. "But she has been known to bite."_ **

**_GKGQGKGQ_ **

Clarice and Merliah watched Sarah gaze at the castle in wonder. The young woman was listening to the Goblin King and the Guardian explain about the former queen. To her credit, Sarah seemed rather calm as she learned the fate of Jareth's mother.

 _Do you think she can do it?_ the young owl asked. Clarice shrugged.

"She won your heart and the heart of the Labyrinth. Jareth worships her. The fairies sing her praises and we're not really touchy feely. I'd say she has a pretty fair chance. Though I admit it will be odd having a queen again after so long."

 _She hasn't met Crimson yet._ Merliah's eyes twinkled and the fairy laughed.

"Merliah, you're looking forward to this aren't you?"

_Of course - it's not every day we get a new queen, especially not one who has to convince Crimson of her worth._

"So I just go in and sit on the throne, seems simple enough," Sarah said to no one in particular. Her eyes were trained on the large drawbridge, wondering if it would come down on its own or would she have to find a way to swim the moat.

Rinna bowed to Sarah and smiled. "Jareth and I must leave you now to speak with the Council. We will know when the challenge is nearing completion and return to see how you do - one way or the other."

Sarah was panicking openly now. "Wait, you can't just leave like this - what do I do? How do I get inside? Who the heck is Crimson and is she going to eat me? That's it isn't it - she's some sort of dragon." Rinna shook her head as Jareth leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Crimson is **_not_** a dragon and the only one who gets to eat you is me. Repeatedly." Her blush covered her face and neck quite nicely, he thought. If he had time, he'd like to search her to see just how far the blush covered her body. Later tonight, he promised himself. By then she would be queen, nice and tidy, officially and completely. He was almost giddy with anticipation. Tomorrow they would wed, he would not wait an instant longer.

"All right - go to your meeting and get rid of Famish. I guess I'll have to figure out a way into the castle, right?"

"Well, we can tell you how to enter. A fairy must vouch for you. Clarice?" The fairy captain flew over and nodded. Merliah perched on Sarah's shoulder, nuzzling her neck lovingly.

"Clarice will be your guide for your final challenge." He kissed Sarah then, lightly but with the promises of a dark passion that would never be sated. Sarah gasped into his mouth, pulling him into a deeper, more frantic kiss that left his senses reeling. Pushing him away she grinned.

"Go to your meeting. The next time you see me, I'll be sitting on my throne waiting for you to declare your eternal obedience." Her eyes danced wickedly and he almost forgot they had an audience. He would show her just who would be obedient. He licked his lips and grinned, showing sharp teeth. Leaning closer, he let a gloved hand push back long dark hair before kissing her just below her ear. She shivered as his whispered promise rocked her to the core.

"The next time I see you, you will be taken to **_my_** bedroom and shown just what I expect of my queen. What we've done up till now has merely been foreplay." He licked her under her ear, down her throat, then back up to her parted lips where he kissed her hard and fast. Pushing her away this time, he smirked and with a nod to the others, disappeared in a swirl of glitter.

Rinna laughed. "I don't think I could top that exit, so good luck my darling girl and we'll see you soon." She nodded to the others and closed her eyes. A swirl of mist surrounded her, pulling tiny bits of her body into the whirlwind spinning around her. Within seconds, she too was gone and Sarah let out a breath, steeling herself for the task ahead of her. She smiled at Merliah and Clarice with a grin that was excited and nervous. "All right, I guess it's time to claim my throne."

Clarice sang a pure, clear song of peace and love. The drawbridge shimmmered and lowered slowly, revealing a great hall painted in silvers and greens. Sarah slowly crossed over, each step bringing her closer to her future. As she set foot in the castle a chill fluttered through her body like a warning. Clarice shivered and looked at Sarah closely.

"Crimson knows you are here and will be watching. You have one hour to find your throne and claim your place as queen. If you do, all the nobles and royalty of our realm will appear in your throne room to welcome you. If you do not, then the castle will go back into the mists of forever and take you with it."

Sarah stopped looking around to stare at her. Merliah's claws had to tighten as Sarah spun to face the fairy guard. "Take me with it?"

"Um, yes? You'd be imprisioned as an imposter, but no worries - you have already won two of the three challenges. You are sure to win this last - just stay focused on sitting down on the throne. Simple right?" Clarice was smiling widely, trying to be positive. Sarah bit her lower lip and a shaky laugh escaped her as she glared at her friend.

"Simple - yes. What could be more simplet than sitting? I do it every day, right? Okay, let's keep moving."

The three friends walked through the great hall down the corridors leading deeper into the castle. Sarah thought out loud as she looked around the darkened halls.

"Well, a throne should be in the throne room, right? Easy enough, let's start there."

As they walked, they were being watched closely. Crimson smirked. The girl thought to be queen did she? Let her try, she would find it was not so easy. She waited patiently in the throne room. Let the girl prove her worth, Crimson was harder to impress than a bird and a sorry lot of fairies. Crimson had dignity, poise - she could have easily been a queen herself. Hmm, that was a funny thought if you let yourself follow it to completion.

"I wish I knew where the throne room was," Sarah said idly and the door to the correct room burned brightly with a golden glow. Sarah froze, looking at it in anticipation and a bit of terror. This was it - no going back now.

"Well, your highness," Clarice said, smirking evilly. "Go meet your throne."

Sarah shrugged and walked confidentally up towards the door. Just before she reached it, a trap door opened and she was sent hurtling down a long winding chute, Merliah wildly hanging onto Sarah's shoulder, flapping her wings in a frantic attempt to stay with her queen. They landed onto a hard stone floor and Sarah sat there, holding her head, dizzy from their ride.

"Clarice!" Sarah yelled, feeling her arms and legs. The fairy appeared, looking innocent and pleased.

"Yes, my queen?"

"Why didn't you warn me about that trap door - I could have been killed," Sarah sputtered. Clarice laughed, a clear tinkling sound that somehow calmed Sarah.

"Highly doubtful my lady - nothing in this palace will harm you - as long as you follow the rules. I am to be your guide, but I cannot warn you of any traps. You must prove yourself - on your own."

"So you can't tell me how to get out of here - where is here anyway?" Sarah stood up slowly and took a good look around. She was in a square room with no furniture or windows. There were two doors with large golden doorknockers. The doorknocker on the first door was a delicate fairy holding the doorknocker in her hands like a gong, one hand held a mallet, the other a silver disc. She looked innocent and peaceful as she stared at Sarah, waiting.

The other doorknocker was a dark fairy, dressed in black. He looked somewhat like Jareth, all wild hair and piercing eyes that seemed to burn into her soul. She shivered lightly as he smiled. He held a pure black gong and mallet and his bow was a bit - dangerous somehow.

"Well, looks like there is another pretender to the throne, Sylvan," he said to the first fairy doorknocker who smiled sweetly at Sarah.

"I think she looks honest enough," Sylvan said. "Trinner never trusts anyone. Dark fairies are not known for tact. Welcome my lady," she paused and Sarah curtsied quickly.

"Sarah - my name is Sarah and I'm pleased to meet the both of you."

"We shall see," Trinner glowered. "You want out of here, correct?" At her nod he grinned. "Then you will have to choose the correct door. One leads to the throne room, and one leads to the Bog."

"Back to Sir Didymus? Then I could just find my way back," Sarah mused and Trinner laughed. Sylvan rolled her eyes.

"No Lady," Sylvan said patiently. "You'd be _**in** _ the Bog. Probably drowned but even if not - you would not be fit company anymore."

They gave Sarah a few minutes to realize the implications of that and were gratified to see her shudder in horror.

"How do I choose?" Sarah asked and the two fairies had matching smiles.

"It's quite simple, really," Trinner said. "Answer a question - which is stronger, the truth or a wish? If it's truth, go through Sylvan's door. If wish, mine."

"How am I supposed to answer that?" Sarah wondered aloud. "It depends on the wish - and the wisher doesn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Sylvan asked slowly, watching Sarah's face.

"I mean that the wish can be someone's truth if they wish hard enough. It can blind them to anything else. And the truth can end up being someone's wish if they don't want to face knowing what's real."

Merliah nuzzled Sarah's neck and almost laughed. Her queen was smarter than these fairies, she was sure of it. Clarice sighed and looked at the doorknockers.

"Is she right?"

"Well no one's ever answered that way before," Trinner admitted. "But I suppose she is right."

"Great, so open the right door and I'll go to the throne room," Sarah said happily. The doorknockers glanced at each other and shrugged.

"Which door opens to the throne room again?" Sylvan asked her friend. He shrugged.

"It's been so long, I don't remember," he admitted and Sarah glared at them.

"All right, I don't have a lot of time left, so someone should just open both doors and let me look."

"Can she do that?" Trinner asked Sylvan who rolled her eyes.

"At this point, she can do whatever she wants. She's won, right? Let Crimson sort it out."

"Fine by me," Trinner said and both doors opened. Merliah in her haste, pushed Sarah towards Sylvan's door and Sarah found herself hanging onto the door right over the Bog.

"Help," she cried and Clarice and Merliah pushed her back inside. After a moment of catching her breath, Sarah grinned.

"All right, let's try this again, shall we?"

The three went through the other door to face Crimson at last.


	19. Chapter 19

Sarah cautiously looked around the throne room. It was dark, silent, and maybe a little scary, not that she'd admit that out loud. Candles in every shade of red covered the walls casting shadows into the corners of the throne room. Merliah cooed gently into her ear as she watched every shadow flitter across the floor. Sarah smiled a little and felt a bit safer. Her brave warrior owl always at the ready.

Then she saw it - the throne. Carved from a black wood flecked with pulsing silver veins of what looked like lightning, it shone brightly in the otherwise darkened room. She looked closer at the wood, certain humans had never seen anything like it before and smiled. A bright red velvet back cushion nestled into a silver frame that seemed embedded into the wooden chair. The seat cushion was also red and looked very inviting. The chair had a high back carved with flowers and what looked like fairies ready for battle. They seemed to watch her and she swallowed.

At the top of the throne was a face, eyes closed. Was this Meridia, or some other queen carved for posterity?

Sarah walked over to the throne and touched the back cushion, looking more closely. It was not velvet, they were tiny feathers, as if the cushion was the breast of some wild bird, soft and warm. She ran her hand over it and the chair seemed to hum. Quickly she removed her hand and glanced at Clarice.

"The throne has feathers sown onto it?" Sarah asked.

"Well, not everything is as it seems here," the captain reminded her, and Sarah smirked knowingly. "Go ahead, try to sit on your throne."

Sarah paused - it couldn't really be this easy, could it? She turned her back on the chair and went to sit. Suddenly she found herself on the cold floor and she jumped up, puzzled. The throne was on the other side of the room. She ran over to it, trying to sit on it again and was stunned when the throne ran away from her, the face on the top center of its back staring at her with a hostile yet amused look.

"You're alive?" Sarah gasped and the throne laughed. Clarice rolled her eyes and Merliah flew up to a high wooden beam in the throne room ceiling for a better view of the battle set to begin.

"So are you - for now," the face hissed. "Who are you to claim me as your own?"

"I - I'm Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth and - well, I'm going to be Queen of Wishes as soon as you settle down and let me sit on you." She smirked. "I never thought I'd ever say anything like that in my life."

"Well, Sarah, Champion of the Labyrinth, you have exactly twenty minutes to convince me that you have a right to be queen."

"And just who are you?" Sarah challenged.

"You haven't figured that out yet? Everyone's been talking to you about me - I'm Crimson, the throne for the true queen. You don't seem to have the sense you need for this sort of work. Turn back Sarah," the throne said in a bored tone and Sarah's eyes grew dark. She remembered Jareth saying that to her and still she had prevailed. She would do so now as well.

"I resent that - you don't know me," Sarah huffed and a large round white clock appeared on the wall. Lit from behind, it shone brightly with red numbers and a sweeping second hand that slowly rotated around the face.

"I do know that you now have fifteen minutes to claim your throne - if you have it in you of course. Personally, I doubt it."

"I'm not going to fail the fairies - or Jareth," Sarah snarled, lunging for the throne. Crimson ran on her four swift legs, knocking Sarah over in a mad rush for the door.

"Jareth? That little heathen?" Crimson said rolling her eyes. "He's still alive? Meridia and I would argue endlessly about his lack of discipline."

"He's Goblin King now and my king," Sarah said firmly. "And once you are a good little throne and let me sit down - he'll be my husband.."

"You - married to the elusive Jareth? Sounds fascinating. Catch me if you can, _**your highness**_ ," Crimson mocked as she ran from the room.

Sarah bit back a growl and chased Crimson out of the throne room into a large ballroom. There were hundreds of chairs there that all looked like Crimson. How was she going to find the bratty throne?

Merliah perched on her shoulder, scanning the chairs. She thought she saw movement in the back of the room and flew in that direction. A net came down from the ceiling and caught her as she squawked in anger. They heard a giggle echo through the room and Sarah ran past the chairs, searching for her throne.

"No fair cheating, you have to find me on your own," Crimson giggled again. Sarah saw a flash of silver race out of the room and ran after it, determination in every step.

Not watching where she was going, she ran through another door and fell into a pool of green slime. Screaming, she pulled herself out and sniffed. It smelled like melons.

"Springtime wishes," Clarice said helpfully. "They ferment here before being sent out into the world. Right now they aren't really ripe yet. You're lucky, you could be smelling like old shoes."

"Old - shoes?" Sarah sputtered. "Why on earth would I smell like that?"

"Because that is the smell of old wishes being forgotten as they walk away, silly. You'd be covered with old wishes coming back to the castle and jumping back into the wishing pools."

Sarah shook the green ooze out of her hair, splattering the now free Merliah. The bird spat out ooze, glaring at Sarah while Clarice laughed.

"Sorry, Merliah," she sighed. "Didn't see you there." She looked at the green slime and wrinkled her nose. "We make wishes here? I thought I'd just grant some."

"Every season has its own wishes and its own magic. Each new wish made in springtime is born of this pool. When it matures, the wish comes true. But more often than not, the wish dies either because the wisher didn't need the wish fulfilled, or the wish itself did not want to be born."

"That's amazing," Sarah whispered, staring at the green with new respect. There was so much to learn.

A voice came drifting out of the darkness.

"Ten more minutes - tick tock, silly girl."

Sarah fumed, feeling sticky and cold. "I **_will_** catch that throne if only to kick it into the Bog," she ranted. Running out of the room, she slid on some wishes and slammed into Crimson who had come back to gloat. Sarah hung on for dear life as the throne screamed, racing through the halls of the palace, trying to fling Sarah off of her.

JSJSJS

"So we are in agreement then," Jareth was saying to the Council. "We shall banish Famish to a world within a world." He held up the dark crystal and smiled. "He shall reside within till he takes his last polluted breath."

The High King nodded and took the crystal. "Are we prepared to banish the Troll King and put Princess Penelope back to her rightful place as Queen?"

"We are," Symmons, Lord Chamberlain to the High King nodded. "With the proof the princess gave us from her memories, we can move against him."

The Council members nodded and Rinna let out a deep breath. They had been deliberating for close to an hour. She realized the time - Sarah's challenge was coming to an end soon.

"Jareth - we must see to Sarah's challenge," she said and he threw the crystal at a nearby Council member.

"Make certain you trap him legally, we want no loopholes."

"Tell us Majesty, before you leave - what is your new queen like? We are earnestly waiting to meet her," a member asked brightly.

"She is calm, rational, and thinks on her feet. Eminently suited to be Queen of Wishes and my bride," Jareth boasted and in an instant, he and Rinna were gone.

JSJSJS

"Stand still for two seconds and let me sit on you," Sarah screamed at the racing throne. Clarice and Merliah flew after them, trying not to laugh. They'd already been through the summertime wishes where bugs had gotten caught in the springtime ooze still sticking to Sarah's hair and clothes. And maybe her teeth. The room showed the history of past wishes made in that season and Sarah glanced at them, marvelling at how a wish was born then delivered.

"Prove you deserve a throne, little girl," the chair screamed back at her.

"You know I do - I was chosen by an," Sarah spat out a bug, "owl and I saved Penelope from Famish and don't tell me you don't know about any of that because I won't believe you. I wish you'd stay in one place and just stop moving."

The throne abruptly stopped running and skid through the hall of autumn wishes, disrupting leaves of all colors and shapes. Sarah was fascinated even as the leaves stuck to her hair. She looked at the softly rotating tornadoes of leaves spiralling around them like dancing painted jewels. The throne bucked again, like a horse and slammed intot he next room, dragging Sarah along with her.

They were flung together into the hall of winter wishes where slime, bugs and leaves froze onto them both. Sarah jumped into the seat of the throne and all of the lights came on in the castle. Fae of all the realms appeared, but Sarah did not notice them.

Sarah and Crimson closed their eyes as they spun out of the winter wish room and hit against someone warm, knocking the person over and crashing into a wall.

"Sarah, what the hell is going on?" Jareth scowled, seeing his beloved frozen to a throne that was currently almost upside down against the wall.

Sarah spat out another leaf and stared up at her intended from her upside down position. She shrugged, teeth chattering as the Fae royals and nobles started to giggle.

"I caught my throne?"


	20. Chapter 20

Jareth helped Sarah up and brushed off her clothes a bit, sighing. The girl was a mess, twigs and bugs in her hair and yet she was still the most beautiful woman Jareth had ever seen. She looked into his eyes and smiled and he couldn't help smiling back, as though they were the only two people in the world. Finally she had gotten through these challenges.

Finally they could be wed and have all of eternity together. His heart raced as he thought of their wedding night and all the nights after that would come for them each would be better than the last, he would make certain of it. He leaned into her, intent on kissing her until neither of them could breathe, then he heard a discreet cough. Blast, not even a little kiss yet.

"Grandmother, I present the new Queen of Wishes," he said, never taking his eyes off of Sarah. Rinna looked as though she wanted to laugh but admirably only nodded at the couple. She walked over to Sarah and spoke in a loud voice.

"Sarah Williams, look at me," Rinna commanded. Sarah did so and for the first time, realized how many people were staring at her. She swallowed, embarassed and hid her face in her hands. Rinna hid a smile as Sarah tried not to make eye contact with anyone. Jareth hugged her to him and chuckled softly.

"I'm not really at my best right now," Sarah muttered and the Fey nobility laughed in sympathy. They all remembered Crimson and thought this Champion quite determined if she'd bested the surly throne. "Perhaps I could clean up?"

"Of course, Precious," Jareth grinned. "We are given one hour to prepare ourselves for your coronation. I'll see to your needs - personally."

Before Sarah could protest or even ask what that meant, they were back in the Goblin Castle, in a large bathroom with a sunken in tub gilded in gold, big enough for five people. Steam rose from the bubbles and the scent was distinctly peach. Sarah arched a brow at the size of the tub before turning to Jareth.

"Thank you. I can take it from here." He smirked and casually waved a hand. Her clothes were gone and she was immersed in the hot soapy water up to the tops of her breasts. He started to remove his clothing and she frowned in pretended shock at his actions.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Sarah's eyes were alive with amusement and the beginnings of passion. The look did not go unnoticed by her king. He stripped slowly, not meeting her eyes. This was really too easy.

"I did hug you and became quite filthy, we both need to bathe and this is quite efficient use of our time," he drawled, slowly sliding into the water with her. He pulled her into his arms and immediately dunked her under the foamy bathwater. Sarah came back up, sputtering obscenities at Jareth, who only laughed and did it again.

"Jareth," she spat, "not funny."

Jareth calmly washed the muck out of her hair as he hooked a leg around her waist to keep her from escaping him.

"Precious, trust me - funny is not what I'm going for right now. As much as I adore you, you are a mess and it is my duty to make you presentable for your coronation. And our wedding."

"I am perfectly capable of - what? Our wedding?" Sarah turned to stare at him, soap dripping down the sides of her face. He nodded, running his hands through her hair, rinsing the shampoo out gently.

"Yes. Wedding. As in you and I are wed. Surely this is not a surprise?" His eyebrow raised in question and he looked so imperious that she giggled.

"You've never asked me to marry you." Her green eyes shone with mischief.

"It was implied."

"It was assumed."

"Perhaps. But that does not make it any less of a fact."

"Maybe I'm not ready for marriage. Maybe I want to be queen on my own for awhile. Throw a few balls, meet a few - people. Are all Fey males as handsome as you are?"

He growled low in his throat and pulled her into his arms again, making her gasp.

"Do not think to mock me, woman." She wriggled onto the lower half of his body and his breath came out in a heated rush. She smirked.

"Or you'll what, exactly? Tie me up? Been there, done that. You'll have to prove you're worthy of my - attention. Maybe I bore easily. Maybe I need proper stimulation to stick around for an eternity with you." She laughed at his look of outrage. "Jareth, most women expect an actual proposal. Not a royal decree."

His eyes narrowed. "You, my dear, are in need of some reminders of just who is the crowned king and who has yet to be queened."

"Then queen me already," she purred, turning in his arms to straddle him. He gasped as she rubbed against him slowly, kissing his throat, licking and biting his ear until he was breathing hard, struggling not to take control.

"You're going to be trouble for me, aren't you?" he moaned, as her hands slowly made their way from his shoulders, down his back to pull him closer to her. Positioning herself just right, she lowered her body onto his, watching his eyes widen at her boldness.

"For the rest of our lives," she promised, pulling his head to hers for a scorching kiss. Her tongue coaxed his into life and he returned the kiss with a level of need that shocked them both. His kiss took over hers and suddenly they were in his bed, twisting and writhing together in a blaze of passion that lit up the realms outside like fireworks.

"You will marry me," he hissed, biting a breast. Sarah wished a pair of handcuffs and quickly chained his hands to the headboard before he realized what she was up to, her mouth making its way down his chest to bite an inner thigh. He yelped in surprise and twisted his hips upwards, trying to grab her with his legs. She easily eluded him and grinned down into his angry scowl.

"Not unless you actually propose. And I actually accept. Until then, I suppose I'm a free agent. What was the name of that cousin of yours I danced with at Morgan's wedding? He was kind of cute. I think you might have some competition."

"Cute? You'd dare even joke about something like that? You are my woman, Sarah - my queen and no one else will ever touch you!" His growls of frustration were building on her overwhelming desire for his touch, and she licked around his erection, without actually placing her mouth on his blatant need for her.

"Still not getting it," she teased, running her hands down his legs as her mouth inched closer to his need. "I haven't heard a reason I should think we're getting married."

"Sarah, release me at once. We're going to be late and - oh Sarah," he groaned as she finally took him into her hot, wet mouth, sucking hard. Her mouth was around him, over him, nibbling and teasing as her hands stroked his hot flesh, bringing him to a raging madness that only being inside of her could release.

"Marry me," he rasped and the restraints came off of him. He grabbed her and entered her swiftly as it was her turn to gasp.

"Closer - but not quite - right," she panted, slamming her hips up to meet his.

"Sarah, please, I love you," he growled as her legs drew him closer, her wet heat engulfing him. "Please, marry me and I'll give you everything."

"You already give me everything, yes - yes I will marry you, Jareth - king of my - heart, my dreams."

They came together in a rush of magic and desire, each secretly acknowledging that their dreams had indeed come true.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N - final chapter :) Also - please go check out JarethsLoveSlaves, my new collaboration with Joie Cullen. We have the first chapter of our two parter up, Twisted Love._

The Fey nobility took their seats in the Queen of Wishes' ballroom. The castle had no servants as such, but the spirits of past wishes still lingered and quickly transformed Sarah's palace into a wonderland of sights and sounds. Jugglers were summoned from nearby acting troupes, fairies danced joyfully as troubadours spun the wild tale of the Queen of Wishes and her triumphant return.

The palace tentatively sent out a welcome to the Goblin King's castle. The two buildings were forming their alliance, slowly creating small secret passages between them, coming closer to each other to become one huge building joined by a crystal bridge. High in the air, their two throne rooms were moving into one large room on the center of the bridge, bordered by grand fences of gold. Not by physically moving, but more like - one moment - the rooms were in two separate places, then then next, they were joined into one huge room. The chickens were gone, replaced by fountains and harps that played haunting music all on their own. The drab greys and cold stone of the Goblin castle made way for silvers, blacks, and greens that seemed to breathe new life into the buildings.

Rayven and Genevieve made their way to Jareth's bedchambers, knocking forcefully.

"Go away," Jareth growled from the other side of the door and they could hear Sarah giggle.

"Jareth, this is your mother. Open the door, darling and let us help your queen get ready for her day."

After a short period of heated whispers and dare Rayven think it - whining from her son, the door was opened and Sarah hugged her new family.

"I knew you could do it, dear one," Rayven said to Sarah, tears in her eyes. "Meridia would be so proud to know such a one as yourself has taken on her role."

Jareth smiled sadly at that and hugged Sarah to him, nodding.

"You do us all proud, Precious. You shall be a wondrous Queen."

JSJSJS

After their bath and another round of lovemaking, Jareth and Sarah had been interupted by Genevieve and Rayven coming to help the new queen with her hair and gown. This left Jareth to get ready in another room. He groused to Morgan through it all, but once Sarah had learned that her future in laws were there, she had demanded something called 'girl time'. They could hear giggling and whispers from Jareth's room and it took all of Jareth's restraint not to conjure a crystal and listen to the conversation.

"I cannot believe I am not allowed to prepare in my own chambers," Jareth complained, pulling on shiny black boots over dark blue leggings. Morgan snorted in laughter and his older brother glared at him as he threw on a matching dark blue shirt lightly dusted with fine silver glitter. Jareth looked at himself in the full length mirror and smirked. Perfect. The matching jacket was just as the one he wore during Sarah's peach fantasy. A touch of the past to celebrate their future.

"If by **_prepare_** , you mean have your way with Sarah again - you'll soon have all the time in the world, brother. Congratulations, by the way - it's been a long time coming, but you seem to have sorted out your love life quite well. Genevieve and I were wondering if you'd ever get your act together."

"I thank you for that fascinating critique of my social skills," Jareth remarked drily. "How do I look?" Morgan gave him a critical glance then laughed as Jareth impatiently waited for an answer.

"Shiny, as always - you may just outshine the bride."

" Hmm, remind me again why I've never bogged you?" Jareth growled, heading for his throne room. Morgan laughed out loud.

"Because I'd make sure you went right along with me, brother - you are my hero after all." Jareth hit Morgan in the back of his head and the two laughed as only brothers who loved each other do.

JSJSJSJS

Sarah stood in front of the mirror and stared. Dressed in a pale ivory off the shoulder gown, her hair in ribbons dusted with silver glitter, she did not recognize herself. Jareth's mother fastened a silver chain around her throat that boasted a tiny replica of Jareth's medallion. Her's however had tiny fairy wings etched into the design.

"I can't believe this is all really happening," Sarah whispered, watching her reflection. Rayven smiled and kissed her cheek. Merliah perched on her shoulder, proud to be with such a queen.

"You look radiant. Jareth will be most proud to wed such a queen." Sarah blushed and curtsied to her future mother in law.

"Well, your majesty," Genevieve grinned. "What do you think of yourself now that you are no longer covered in muck and wishes?" Sarah groaned in embarassment.

"You were in the crowd, weren't you?" At Genevieve's nod, Sarah sighed then giggled.

"Jareth looked stunned, didn't he?" Rayven smirked, critically rearranging parts of Sarah's hair.

"Well, it's not every day he gets knocked over by his queen on a rampaging throne. Though knowing Crimson, it may not be the last time that happens."

At the mention of the surly throne, Sarah shuddered.

"I don't know about sitting on that crazy throne again, what if she bites me?"

The other women laughed. "Now that you are Queen, Crimson will pledge herself fully to you. You need not worry," Genevieve said, "you have proven yourself in all ways. None may challenge your rule my queen. I'm going to quite enjoy having a sister."

Sarah hugged the Queen of Faith and smiled. "I am too - two sisters actually. Penelope has a long road ahead of her. To start over again - it's very brave of her to even try."

"And we shall help her in all ways we can," Rayven said firmly. "Now - we have a wedding to get to, my girls."

JSJSJS

Rinna stood at the front of the large ballroom as choirs of fairies sang in their native tongue. Sarah and Jareth stood in front of her, holding hands, saying vows, loving each other.

"Sarah, queen of my heart, you make each moment better than the last. I will spend all of eternity proving my devotion to you. You are my every wish." Jareth seemed to glow and a crown of gold appeared on his head.

Sarah smiled. "Jareth, king of my dreams, you make each moment more frustrating, more incredibly exciting than each moment before and I adore you for it. I will spend all of eternity loving you and hoping to prove my devotion to you as well." A glowing silver crown appeared over her head, lowering into place. At that moment, the entire room seemed to glow with a rich, powerful flood of magic, signalling the official joining in marriage of the king of dreams and the queen of wishes.

There was not a dry eye in the palace as the ceremony concluded and Jareth swept his bride into his arms.

"My friends, I give you Jareth and Sarah, long may they reign," Rinna cried out and everyone cheered.

As Jareth kissed her again, Sarah had a feeling that this was the beginning of a fairy tale come true. She'd faced her fears, admitted her love, and become a queen. Smiling she knew that somehow, with Jareth, forever wasn't really long at all.


End file.
